Inlaws To An Angel
by Aprilangel413
Summary: FINISHED. This is a gift to my friend on this site, I can't spell her penname but she knows who she is. Enjoy.
1. The Angel is Back

AprilAngel413: Hi everybody. This is my first X-Men Fic so don't be mean. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

**The Angel is Back**

Warren awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen of his Chicago penthouse. He poured himself a bowl of corn flakes and went through the day planer on his P.D.A. Warren had been looking forward to today. He was going back to the institute for a talk with Xavier. He didn't have to leave until one so he figured he'd run some errands. Warren took a shower, got changed, and was out the door in thirty minutes. He was about a block away from the supermarket when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Warren, Hey Warren wait up."

He turned around to see his favorite fifteen-year-old running towards him.

"Cassandra I haven't seen you in a while, where's your sister?"

"She's at home, I don't think she woke up yet. And don't worry I left a note. So what are you doing hear? "

"I'm picking up some things before I go to the institute. I told you about Xavier's before, didn't I."

"I think so, can me, Genie, and Lizzie come?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, be packed and ready to go by one ok."

"You got it. I go'ta go home and tell Genie, Seeya."

Deciding that the errands could wait till he got back from talking with Xavier, Warren went home and got on his laptop. He bought four airline tickets, (He'd planned to fly by himself) then E-Mailed the Professor and told him that some friends would be accompany him.

Cassandra came running into the apartment she only showed signs of slowing down when she passed Lizzie's playpen. She stopped and looked down at the two year old, she looked so much like her mom. Cassandra felt a tear forming in her eye. She quickly wiped it away and walked in to her sister's room. Genie was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

Hey sis where have you been

"Out, oh I bumped into Warren."

Really how is he

"Fine, by the way I sort of invited use to go to Xavier's institute with him."

**You What**

"Oh don't scream when we're talking telepathically"

Sorry

"Don't worry I'll pack everything, all you have to do is bring Lizzie down to the lobby at one."

At 12:50 in the lobby

When Cassandra said that she'd pack everything she wasn't kidding. The only things she left in there rooms were furniture.

Are you sure that we need all this?

"Ok, ok I get your point. I'll run up stairs and put some stuff back."

She ran up stairs with two suite cases and a backpack. She came back down with nothing.

"There happy."

Yes very

Then that's when Warren pulled up in a blue mini van. He opened the sliding door and there was a car seat for Lizzie all set up, it was positioned so if Genie sat in the front passenger seat she'd have a perfect view of her little niece.

Warren you shouldn't have

"It was no problem."

"Uh, Can you two cut the love fest we'll miss the plane?"

At The Institute.

The professor had just received Warren's E-Mail. He hit the button that would make his voice echo in the hall of his school.

"Attention everyone, report to the dining room at once."

Everyone was sitting around the table trying to figure out witch one of the boys had pulled a prank on the teachers. Storm was the first teacher to enter the room, Jean decided to get to the bottom of this.

Ororo what is this meeting about

I don't know. I am glad to see everyone is here so that means no one is hurt

Beast and Logan were the next to enter the room and were asked the same questions as Storm.

I am sorry to inform you Jean but I know as much about this meeting as you do

Sorry Red but I don't know anything about this

Jean questioned a couple more people before the professor entered the room.

"Hello everyone, may I just say in advance that I am sorry if I interrupted any weekend plans of yours."

No one said a word.

"I am sure that you all remember Warren Worthington."

Rouge had not been paying attention but the name of the Angel snapped her out of a nice daydream.

"He and some friends shall be staying with us for a while. When they get here I want you all to be on your best behavior. I am sure that Warren has good judgment and would not invite them here if they were to cause trouble."

Everyone just stared at him blankly

"That is all."

Not one person in that room was not over flowing with some sort of emotion. Most of them were excited to finally meet the infamous Angel. The others were worried about these so-called "friends". No matter what they were feeling everyone couldn't wait until their guests arrived.

At The Airport

Warren was packing their luggage into the back of the taxi. Lizzie fell asleep on the plane and hadn't woken up yet. Cassandra was trying to strap her little niece in without waking her up. Once everyone was seated the cab took off. Warren was giving the driver the directions to the institute, halfway there Lizzie started to wake up. Unlike other toddlers she did not start to cry. She just kept looking into the eyes of her two loving aunts.

"Ok here we are."

Wow it's beautiful

The car stopped and everyone got out.

Lizzie still trying to learn how to walk was put down in back of the cab. She stood up and grabbed the closest thing to her, which just happen to be Warren's leg. Genie and Cassandra grabbed the bags and Warren picked up Lizzie. He handed her to Genie and rung the doorbell. Logan was told to make sure that Warren and his friends were settled in and undisturbed before dinner. That's where the professor would introduce them to everybody. Logan got up from the couch and let in the guests.

"Wolverine it is good to see you again."

"You too."

"This is Genie, Cassandra, and Lizzie."

"It's nice to meet you. I'll give you the tour."

Logan picked up the bags and started the tour. He left out the basement because that's where things that had to do with the "gifts" the students possessed were. Once he showed the girls where they'd be sleeping he led Warren the professor. He took a seat and soon realized that Beast and storm were in the room to.

"So, Warren what brings you here?"

"The girls."

Everyone except Wolverine gave him a weird look.

Logan decided to explain.

"The people he brought with him are all girls"

"Thanks. You see Genie is my girlfriend. Her little sister is Cassandra. They are both mutants. Genie has telepathy and she can't talk through her mouth. And Cass well her powers are bit harder to explain."

Warren was quite so Logan jumped in.

"What about that baby?"

Again most of the adults stared wide-eyed at him again.

"Oh Lizzie, don't worry she's not mine. Wait I mean Lizzie's mom is Genie and Cass's older sister."

Now it was Storm's turn to speak.

"Then why is she with you?"

"Because her parents died a little while back, I'm not exactly sure how though,"

"Oh"

"I was sort of hoping you could help them deal with the loss of their sister, and with the acceptance of their powers."

"I can tell you really care about them."

"Yes professor I do."

Danger Room

Scott and Jean were put in charge of the danger room session after Beast and Storm left to meet with Angel. They were told not to let anybody upstairs. To make sure that no body disobeyed they stopped the session and turned on the wide screen T.V. and any one who did go upstairs had to do ten laps around the danger room while everyone watched. No one went up stairs. They were halfway through the movie Fifty First Dates when the professor came on the loud speaker.

"Dinner Time"

Everybody got up and went up stairs. They knew that Warrens "friends" would be there. Most X-Men were still in their teens so naturally they began to talk.

"Maybe Warren has a cute brother and brought him here."

" I think that Warren joined up with S.H.E.I.L.D or Hydra and he came to take up to their base to get experimented on."

Jean heard all of this and put in her opinion.

"You guys haven't even met Warren yet and you think he be trade us."

After that they walked up stairs in silence. Everyone filtered in to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and loaded it up with the food on the table. People took their usual seats. Rouge normally sat at the very end of the table. Sometimes Kurt or Kitty would come sit next to her, but not to day. There were two extra seats at the head of the table. She figured they were for warren and his friend, but then Rouge remembered that the professor had said "Friends" as in plural. She turned to see that there were two more seats at her end of the table.

"Oh no" Rouge thought. She'd probity end up sitting across from some hormone crazy boys, or some hyperactive girls, or possibly even worse one of each. All the teachers soon

entered in the exception of Xavier. They were bombarded with questions, refusing to answer any of them the students quickly lost interest. Logan started to eat and was interrupted by Kitty.

"Shouldn't we wait for the professor?"

"He said to start without him."

Everyone then started eating.

Up Stairs

Xavier decided that he would like to meet his guests before he introduced them to his students. Warren led him to where Wolverine had dropped them off. Warren opened the door and saw Lizzie asleep on one bed and Cassandra on the other. Genie was still unpacking.

"Honey I'd like you to meet Charles Xavier."

Hello

"Ah you must be Genie, Warren has informed me about you and situation."

Really Glares at Warren

Cassandra woke up at this point and introduced herself.

"It is nice to finally meet you, I'm Cassandra, and you must be Professor Xavier."

"And it is nice to meet you to Cassandra."

"Please it's Cass."

"Ok then Cass it is."

"And that over there is Lizzie, she'll wake up in a couple minutes."

Just then Lizzie woke up, climbed off the bed and crawled over to Xavier.

"I'll give you guys a chance to clean up, then come down and allow me to introduce you to the rest of my institution."

The Dinning Room

Jean had been acting strange since dinner begun. Scott decided to ask her if any thing was wrong.

" Jean are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah why are you asking?"

"You just seem a little out of it tonight."

"I think that one of Warrens friends is a telepath."

"So he brought his buddy here because he can't control his powers, that makes sense. "

"Scott it's a she."

He almost choked on the biscuit he'd just popped into his mouth.

"You mean the Angel's got a girlfriend?"

"I guess so."

The professor wheeled himself into the room, but because everyone's mouths were stuffed with food no one asked him any questions. That is of course except for Jean.

Did Warren really bring his telepath girlfriend to the mansion

Yes he did along with her sister and niece

What

And here they come now

"Attention everyone."

Every pair of eyes were now looking at the four people that had just walked in. (Actually three people walked one was carried.)

"For those of you that don't already know this is Warren Worthington."

Warren decided to introduce the girls.

"This is Genie, Cassandra, Lizzie."

Warren and Genie took the two extra seats near the professor, and Cassandra carried Lizzie down to the end of the table near Rouge. As she was walking past everybody the boys turned around to look at her. For only being fifteen years old she looked very mature. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her hair was long and brown with three stripes, but the stripes weren't white like Rouges. They were dark green, dark blue, and purple. Rouge couldn't help but notice the boys love stairs.

"Ya know da boys looken at ya."

"I know my sister and that red head are sending me messages."

Cassandra put Lizzie on her lap and put the baby bag on the seat next to her. She took out a sippy cup and handed it to Lizzie. Some of the students remembered that they were to welcome their guests with open arms. So they walked to went to get to know their guests better. Kitty was the first one to speak.

"Hi I'm Kitty."

"Cassandra please call me Cass."

Amara spoke next. "So this is Lizzie?"

"Yep"

"Do you know how long you'll be staying hear."

"No but I hope it's for awhile I think I'm go'na like this place."

"Say that again after you've been in the Danger Room"

Kitty couldn't help but giggle at that.

After Dinner Kitchen

Ororo and Cassandra went into the Kitchen after dinner, they were both so used to doing the dishes that they decided to do them together.

"So Cass how do you know Warren."

"We grew up on the same block in New York City, when I was seven we moved to Chicago. Now he and my sister are dating, it's great to see them back together."

"Now I know your sister is a telepath so what are your powers?"

"They're a little complicated."

"We have plenty of time, the boys had seconds."

"Ok well as of now I am human."

Ororo stopped washing and stared and the young girl next to her.

"But like I have three stripes on my head I have three sets of powers, and I can tap into them one at a time. Unfortunately I cannot control when or which one I tap in to."

"What about Lizzie is she a mutant?"

"She hasn't showed any sign of powers yet, thank god."

Lizzie was sitting on the counter attacking a bowl of grapes. At the sound of her name she turned around and looked for who was calling her. No one was there, so she started to cry. Cassandra picked up Lizzie and brought her over to the sink. Cass picked up some of the soap bubbles in the sink and held them up for Lizzie to see. She took the bubbles from her aunt hand and put them in her hair. Cassandra and Ororo burst out laughing at this.

"Lizzie you're supposed to wait until bath time to do that."

AprilAngel413: I hope you liked it. Review please.


	2. School and Dates

AprilAngel413: Hi I'm back. Well I never went away so…

Never mind.

Hears the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Monday Morning

The rest of the weekend went well after everyone met each other at diner. The kids watched movies and played games, while the adults made plans for the week. No one wanted to go back to school. Especially Cassandra.

"**I What!**"

You have to go to school

"But , we , and , relax , and….."

You really think that I'd allow use to come here and let your grades slip

"Yes"

Wrong answer

In The Garage

"Jean wait up."

She turned around to see Cassandra running towards her.

"I thought you'd never get here."

"Who'd you know I was coming?"

"Your sister."

"Should've known."

"Come on we're going to be late."

Cassandra climbed into the S.U.V. already inside were Kitty, Amara, Rouge, and Kurt.

"Vhy hello Cass."

"Hey Kurt."

"Like what classes are you in?"

"Don' no, lets see."

Cass pulled out a peace of paper that her sister had given her.

"Um, Social Studies, Gym, Advanced Biology, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Physics, Advanced Earth Science,"

"Whoa what's with all the advanced science?"

"I guess I'm good at it."

"Hanks go' a love you."

"Cass can I see zat?"

Because she was new her grades were printed on her schedule.

"Vow Cass with these grades you could be the next Einschein."

"We're here everybody so get out and get to class."

Third Period - Biology

"Class we have a new student today, introduce your self."

"Hi I'm Cass."

"It says here that you're from Chicago."

"That's right"

"So do you know any one here."

"Just Rouge."

"Good, take that empty seat next to her."

"Ok."

"Why'd ya tell'em ah new ya?"

"You're the only one I recognize."

After that the day was very normal. In the exception that almost all the boys kept looking at her. Now they were in Jeans S.U.V. on the way home.

"I just don't get it."

"What Kitty?"

"It was your first day here and you had a quiz in three classes."

"So."

"The teachers said that you didn't have to take them."

"What's your point?"

"You took the quizzes and got A's on all of them."

They were at a red light so Jean took this time to turn around and find out what they were talking about.

"What's going on back there?"

Kitty held up the quizzes and showed them to Jean.

"Wow who's are those?"

Everyone just looked at Cass.

"And She didn't even have to take them."

"Come on Kitty it's not that big of a deal."

"Ja it iz Cass, you're a genius."

Cass did you some how cheat using your powers

No. How could you think that

What you did today doesn't happen that often

Well I didn't cheat

After that everyone was just soft of silent.

Xavier's office

"Xavier may I speak to you?"

"Of course Storm. What is troubling you?"

"On Saturday night when I was washing dishes with Cassandra we started talking, and I found out a little bit about her powers."

"Go on."

"Well I just think that you should talk to her, one on one."

There was a moment of silence then Ororo spoke again.

"I think that Warren brought Genie here for another reason besides helping her get over her loss."

The professor was pondering this where the sound of rowdy teenagers flooded through the halls. The sound faded as the students separated and headed towards their rooms.

Warren had wandered around the mansion for a good portion of the day. When he found the Danger Room he could not resist but to do a few aerial laps. By the time wolverine got there with the students Warren was on his two hundredth lap.

"Hey Warren how long have you been up there?"

"I don't know, what time is it?"

"Three thirty."

"Two hours"

By now Genie had found the Danger Room. She walked in to see her boyfriend flying around. Genie already knew about his wings but had never seen him fly before, she was at awe. It took her a moment to remember why she came down there in the first place.

Honey I thought that we were going out tonight

We are

Well we are also seeing a movie so that means that you have an hour to get ready

Angel than made his graceful decent and landed next to his love and gave her a peck on the cheek, they walked out of the Danger Room arm 'n arm.

Main Entrance

Warren was waiting at the front door. He looked very handsome, Warren had on a suit but not a work suit with the tie and all this was a more relaxed looking suit. It was black and looked like some expensive material. Of course there were holes in the back for his wings. Logan walked by and just had to ask.

"I thought that you guys were going to the movies."

"There was a change of plans."

Cassandra came out of there room and gave Warren the thumbs up sign.

"She looks great."

"So she likes the dress."

"Loves it."

"You didn't say anything about tonight to her right?"

"I didn't say anything but you know how I can't keep secrets, and she could have read my mind."

"Let's hope she didn't."

"Hear she comes now."

Genie came down the stairs in a gorgeous deep red strapless gown. Cass could see that many of the students were poking their heads around corners to see what was going on. When Genie reached the bottom of the stairs Warren walked up to her, he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. The only sound that could be heard in the entire mansion was Warren's voice.

"Genie I've love you for as long as I can remember. Will you marry me?"

The room was silent, most thought that she was still thinking. But that wasn't true.

Yes, Warren I'll marry you

Warren leapt up from the ground and picked up his fiancée. They were now in mid air, they stayed for just a second then Warren let them down.

"Lets go for a walk."

They headed out the door, and once out side they could hear cheers from in side the mansion.


	3. A Lost Memory

AprilAngel413: Sorry I forgot to talk at the end of that last chapter. Imagine that me forgetting to talk. Any way here's the new chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Because of the engagement Genie and Warren moved in to the guest bedroom, which was now becoming their room for when they visit. They had both been flying from the penthouse to the mansion. (By plane not wings.) Cass and Lizzie moved into Jeans room, it's the second biggest student room in the whole mansion. Cass didn't understand what Kitty ment in the car when she said "Hank's go' a love you." She hadn't met Hank formally yet so how could she. Kitty thought that it would be better to show her then to explain, She led Cass down to Hank's office in the basement. Kitty knocked on the door.

"Mr. Mc coy are you in here."

"Yes Kitty, What brings you down here?"

"I do believe that you have not been introduced to Cassandra yet."

Kitty gave Cass a little push into the Doc's office.

"Hello."

"Cass, I've heard only good things about you from everyone. So what is it that you have come to see me about?"

"Cass here got A's on three quizzes that she never got to study for."

"Really, that is quite interesting."

"And that's not even the best part. Tell him which classes you took the quizzes in."

"Advanced chemistry, advanced biology, and advanced physics."

She said this with no excitement in her voice what so ever.

"Wow those are hard classes."

"I'm sure that this conversation would lead to many fascinating things but I have a meeting with the professor."

And with that she left Beasts office and headed up stairs. Cass had no clue why the professor asked to meet with her. As she climbed the stairs she began to get more and more worried. When she finally reached his office her hands were shaking. Cass knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in Cass." Came the professors' voice.

Cassandra entered the room. Storm was already there, seeing the instructress helped her relax a little bit.

"Cass you have been living in my institute for just over a week now correct."

"Yes."

"This a safe place for mutants to come and develop their powers, and I have not seen any signs of you being one."

"So you're saying that you called me here because you think that I'm not a mutant."

Xavier nodded his head.

"We shall give you a full physical and mental examination, if you do well then feel free to join the X-Men."

"Ok, when do I take the physical?"

"Tomorrow."

Cass left with Ororo on her tail.

"I was talking to your sister today, and she said that you are a great cook."

"I don't cook any more."

"Well I need an idea for dinner tonight, maybe you could help me out."

Cass just stared at the adult standing next to her. She could tell that Storm was trying to connect with her. She had to admit she missed cooking.

"I guess I still have a few recipes in the back of my head somewhere."

They were walking towards the kitchen when Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cass are you ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Storm went ahead, not sure what her fifteen-year-old friend was going to do. In the Rec Room she herd people talking.

"Why did Warren propose now, I mean their kid is like two?"

"Well I think that it's there own business, and we shouldn't be talk'en about it."

Cass new from the southern drawl that Rouge had made that last statement. Despite that everyone else kept talking. That just made her so angry. The green strip in the middle of her hair started to glow, and a little line of light started to branch out from her pupil. It started to go around the color of her eyes. Ororo had left the kitchen to locate Cassandra, and found her leaning up against a wall eavesdropping on the other students. She walked up to Cass very quietly.

"What are you doing?"

Cass turned her head quickly. Ororo caught a glimpse of the light retreating in her companions' eyes, they were now the exact color of her still glowing green stripe.

Storm was staring at her now and Cass didn't like it.

"Shouldn't we be in the kitchen?"

At Dinner

Storm and the professor had been talking from the minute dinner started. He seemed fascinated by every thing that the weather witch said.

"And then when I looked at Cass her eyes were dark green just like her hair."

Cass hated when people talked about her, but not have as much as when people talked about her family. That explained why her eyes were still green. Rouge had been the only one to notice this.

"Cass are ya ok?"

"Fine."

"Ya don't look it."

"I'm just thinking."

"Ah didn't know it took that much out a ya to think."

Cass didn't laugh.

"Ah'm sorry."

"Not your fault, you don't know what I know."

"We can easily fix that"

"Fine bring everyone that you think can handle it to the Danger Room at eleven."

Danger Room

Rouge only invited Kurt, Kitty, Scott, and Jean but of course everyone else found out.

The only people who weren't there were the adults. (Warren, Genie, Logan, Hank, Storm and the professor.)

"Like why are we down here Rouge?"

"You'll see."

Chairs were set up around the Danger Room. People began to take their seats. Down the hall Genie was sneaking towered the Danger Room, Jean sensed her immediately but did not say a word. Genie knew what her sister was doing, she was going to set the record strait. Tell them everything. Jean excused herself was went into the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Saving my sister from reliving the worst pain of her life

Genie pushed Jean out of the way and sprinted to the Danger Room. Jean opened the doors a head so her fellow telepath wouldn't slow down. Genie ran up to Rouge and put her hand on the space between her glove and where the sleeve ended. Rouge was overwhelmed with visions and feelings. When she opened her eyes Genie was on the floor. Scott picked up the unconscious women, and carried her to the Med Bay. Jean got Xavier and Beast. With all the racket going on Storm and Wolverine went down to the Danger Room to find a stunted Rouge, and Cassandra.

"Cassandra are you ok?"

She did not answer Storm, she was in a trans like state.

"Stripes anybody home?"

Rouge didn't answer either. Logan put his fist close to her face and popped his claws, barely missing her of course. She didn't flinch.

"Chuck get in here quick."

Xavier wheeled him self over to Rouge and Cassandra. They both had the same blank look on their face. Hank and Logan brought them in to the Med Bay and put them on beds next to Genie. Angel was called and came down immediately. Shifts were a signed watch over Lizzie, whenever she started to cry they had to use their powers to calm her down. Jean would make the stuffed animal fly around the room, and Ororo made little tornados. But Lizzie liked Kurt the best. He'd do flips all around the room, and BAMph in and out. After the three girls were stabilized Hank allowed visitors. Warren refused to bring Lizzie in. Beast gathered everyone together to explain what was going on.

"Here's my guess at what happened."

Hank looked around the room, everyone was there and listening.

"Cassandra had locked away a very painful memory and was planning to tell everyone about it. Genie knew that it would wipe her sister out if she unlocked that memory. She wouldn't let her sister do it. But by the time that she'd gotten there Cass's memory was almost unlocked. It was to late too stop her, the only way she could help is if she joined her sister in the memory. The only way for her to do that was to get knocked unconscious, and the only way to do that at that precise moment was to get absorbed by Rouge. The plan was perfect, but she didn't count one factor."

There wasn't a person in that room that wasn't on the edge of their seat.

"Rouge."

Everyone looked a little puzzled at this point.

"Because she absorbed Genies memories she got sucked into Cass's memory with Genie."

"Vhat iz going to happen now Herr McCoy?"

"They must all relive the memory."

AprilAngel413: I just want to clear one thing up. When telepaths read a persons mind they look at the memories and she how the other person felt. But when someone like rouge receives person's memories not only do they see it they feel what that person was feeling too.


	4. A Dreams Nightmare

AprilAngel413: Hi, this chapter is all about what is going on inside Cassandra's mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

* * *

Rouge opened her eyes. It was very foggy, she could barely make out a figure in the distance.

"Hello, anybody there?"

"Rouge"

"Oh my god, Cass."

Her friend was on the ground. She looked extremely tired.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah don't know."

"Because you absorbed me."

"The two girls turned around to see Genie standing right next to them."

"Hey you can talk."

"We are in your mind so this is the telekinesis talking."

"Why are we in her mind?"

"Cass was going to tell about Erin and Thomas."

"Who are they?"

"I'll show you."

"NO, this is my mind. I'll do the showing."

"Ok go right ahead."

"Thank you."

Cass walked a few feet away from where she was just laying and opened a portal.

"Whoa where are we going?"

"Just come on."

Cass grabbed Rouge's and Genie's arms and pulled them through the portal."

"Where are we now?"

"In a hospital room."

"Well I know that. I have eyes."

"The first time we ever met Lizzie,"

"But I don't see anyone."

"Shhhh, here they come."

* * *

A nurse wheeled in a young woman. She looked just like Genie and Cass but much older.

"Would you like any thing Mrs. Tamerson?"

"No thank you."

* * *

"That's Erin."

"She's your sister?"

"Yep."

* * *

Then a young man walked in. he looked the same age as Erin.

"Honey you did a great job."

* * *

" That's Thomas?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"When are they going to bring in our little girl?"

"Right now." The doctor answered. He'd just walked in with a little bundle in his arms. He handed the baby to Erin and asked

"So what's her name?"

"Lizzie, Lizzie Tamerson."

"So those are her parents?"

"Would you hush up here's where we come in?"

* * *

"Knock knock. Can we come in?"

"Sure guys come on."

"Aww she's so cute."

Yeah she's beautiful guys

"Thanks."

* * *

"One big happy family, I wish it lasted."

"Me too."

"Why what happens."

"You think we should show her."

"It's up to you, your mind."

"Show me what. Please tell me."

"Ok."

Cass opened another portal.

"So let meh get this strait. Erin is your sister, she married Thomas and they had Lizzie."

"They looked so happy, what happens?"

"This."

The girls were thrown out of the portal and onto the ground in a parking garage.

"What's go' in on?"

"An anti-mutant rally."

Rouge turned to the to sisters standing beside her. They both had unbelievable fear in their eyes.

"Here they come."

* * *

Thomas came running in with a one year old Lizzie in his arms, Erin by his side.

"Genie, Cassie hurry up."

We're coming

"They're on our tails."

The group hid behind a blue mini van as three men with the letters F.O.H printed on their shirts.

What are we going to do

"I've got an idea. Genie go to the car and get it up here."

What if they see me

"Make them think you're not there."

She got up and made a dash for the stairs.

"That was your brilliant plan."

"No this is."

He put Lizzie on the ground and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lay down."

They did not object, the two girls lay on their backs.

* * *

"What is he doing?"

Rouge did not get an answer from her friends, now staring wide-eyed and the scene unrolling before them.

"What is he doing?"

* * *

Erin was on her back holding Lizzie in on arm and squeezing her sister's hand with the other. Thomas held his hand above the girls, slowly glowing orbs came out of them. Erin's green, Lizzie's blue, and Cassandra's purple.

"What are those?"

"Your powers."

He made all the orbs come together. But they did not become a one-color orb just a big color changing one. Thomas started to lower them to the ground.

"Where are you going to put them?"

"In Cassie."

"What, are you crazy?"

"No, when Genie gets here you guys get into the car, I'll stay."

"I won't let you."

"You have to. If you want to live."

Thomas quickly took the orb and shoved it into Cass. Genie pulled up at that very moment.

Get in the car now

Genie picked up Lizzie and strapped her in. Cass was being over whelmed by her new powers and had to be dragged into the car. Erin shared one last kiss with her husband and got into the car. Genie hit the gas as the Friends Of Humanity came back with some friends. Erin turned around to see her husband being beaten to a bloody pulp. She couldn't take it. Erin opened the door and jumped out.

"Go back for her."

We can't, we're going to fast

So they drove out of the parking garage.

* * *

All three girls were now crying. Rouge was the first to speak.

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you don't like when people call you Cassie."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

They embraced in one final group hug before Cass opened another portal.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Oh that is so heart breaking. Next chapter find out what was going on while the girls are asleep. Please review. 


	5. What's going on

AprilAngel413: Hi this chapter is about what is going on while the girls are asleep. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been three hours since the girls had been put into beds. Angel was asleep in a chair next to Genie's bed. Lizzie was upstairs being entertained by some of the students. Beast entered with charts in his hands. He shook Warren gently.

"Warren are you asleep?"

"I was."

"I just thought that you would like to know that dinner is almost ready. You should be heading upstairs."

"I'm staying with them."

"I'll get someone to bring some food down for you."

Hank took his seat at the desk and looked at the charts he'd brought down.

"So what did you find out?"

"Nothing about Rouge I didn't know, but your fiancé is a stronger telepath than she lets on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in a year or so she could be stronger than the professor."

"Wow."

"I know quite a thought isn't it. Oh and I did find some interesting things out about Cass."

"Interesting how?"

Then the alarm went off.

"You go Warren, I'll watch them."

"If you insist."

He ran out of the room.

Meanwhile In the Kitchen

Ororo, Jean, Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne were trying to make dinner. Storm had planed to use one of Cass's recipes but couldn't remember it, so Jean was probing her mind. Unfortunately Jean saw the time Cass listened in on the students talking about Genie, and Lizzie, the whole color changing experience.

"Whoa those are her powers?"

"And that's just the way she looks when she taps into her powers, she didn't even get to use them yet."

Then the alarm went off. Everyone just stood there.

"What are we waiting for lets go."

They all ran out of there so fast it would have made Pietro jealous.

The Jet Room

By the time Warren got there Xavier was giving out orders.

"The Acolytes and Brotherhood teamed up and are destroying the school. Storm drive, Wolverine pick a team."

"Everyone into the Jet, Now."

Everyone piled in. Warren took a seat between Scott and Kitty.

"Anything I should know about?"

Scott turned to the winged teen next to him.

"If you see a big blonde brute with fangs means get out of the way."

"And a red eyed Cajun means move."

"A fire crazy nut means get some water."

Before Warren knew it everyone was telling him what to do when he saw someone Kitty giggled.

"It's ok Warren, relax. The easiest thing to do is to go after the one that hops like a frog."

The jet landed and everyone flooded out preparing for battle.

"Well lookie what we have here."

The group turned around to see the brotherhood standing on what looked like the teachers cars. Pietro started to run around the X-Men.

"Hey the bird man is back."

Warren spread his wings out to full span, which knocked the speed demon over.

"Aren't you going to defend your leader?"

With that the Brotherhood climbed down from the pile of cars and got ready to attack. Then a too familiar Cajun voice came from the basketball court.

"Now ya wouldn't start wit out Remy would ya."

"Oh no not you guys, I thought my dad told you to come out only if it looked like we needed help."

Pyro shot the pile of cars and made it explode. Peaces of burning metal flew everywhere, most of it barely missing the brotherhood.

"Yo. Watch it man."

Pyro and Toad started yelling at each other, and were quickly joined in by the rest of the brotherhood. Sabretooth joined in the yelling after being called a big dumb pussycat. Piotr didn't yell but just stood by his teammates incase someone started to use their powers. The X-Men stood at awe and watched as threats were tossed between the two supposedly evil teams. With all the commotion Gambit easily slipped away from his team and reappeared next to the X-Men, to be more specific Kitty.

"Kitty where is Rouge?"

Kitty knew if she said she's in a coma he'd come running over to the mansion and not leave Rouges side. It was romantic but Rouge would be pissed at her for life if she told him that. So she lied.

"Not felling well."

"Oh, tell chere ta get well soon."

"I will."

"T'anks."

Remy quickly joined his teammates in the argument upon hearing the words Remy and brainless Cajun playboy in the same sentence. Logan figured that the only fight going on that night was between the Brotherhood and Acolytes.

"Let's go home guys."

Everyone piled back in to the jet and started complaining about how they'd have to volunteer at school to clean up the mess. Warren was glad he was home schooled.

Back in the Med Bay

Warren was again asleep on a chair next to Genie's bed. The sound that woke him up was the professor voice on the loud speaker.

"Dinner is ready."

He added telepathically. Come up here Warren

Warren reluctantly trudged up the hallway and to the elevator. He hit the up button and waited for the doors to open, they finally did. Warren entered the dinning room, instead of taking his normal seat near the professor he sat somewhere in the middle. He looked around to see that almost no one was at the table. It was just Xavier, Logan, and Hank.

"Xavier."

"Yes Warren."

"Where is everyone?"

Ororo walked in from the kitchen.

"I believe they are entertaining little Lizzie."

Everyone turned to face the weather witch.

"What."

"She likes to watch the other mutants use their powers."

"Well as long as we're alone I think this would be the perfect time to discuss the girls condition."

"You said there was something important about Cass."

"Oh yes Warren very fascinating."

"Well don't leave use hanging doc what's so special about her."

"She's got three separate sets of growing powers along with three different sets of mutated D.N.A."

Everyone was silent. Then came the parade of mutants, talking loudly and cheering.

"What are all you guys so happy about?"

"The brotherhood completely destroyed the schools parking lot and the cars can't get through so we don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Where's Lizzie?"

"With Kurt."

"Where's Kurt?"

"Vight here."

Came a German accented voice followed by the smoke and smell of solver.

"Wingy."

Lizzie shrieked as she caught sight of Warren.

"She's like given us all nicknames, mines meow meow."

"Zhe has done that for everyone. I'm blue boo. "

"Please take your seats, diner is ready."

Before long everybody was eating and laughing. Lizzie was sitting on Warrens lap and steeling grapes off his plate whenever she had the chance. The student s talked to Warren and told him what Lizzie had done through out the day. Son dinner was over and Scott proposed they all play a game of Basketball. No one disagreed so they went out side and picked teams. The girls sat on the side to watch Lizzie and be cheerleaders. Kurt and Scott were the captains, they flipped a coin to see who picked first.

"Call it in the air Kurt."

"Tails of course."

"Tails it is, pick."

"I vant Bobby."

"Ok then I pick Warren."

"Ray."

"Roberto."

"Sam."

"Jamie."

"Forge."

"Vell that's my team."

"Jean."

"Sorry Scott I'm not playing."

"We're short one man."

"I could duplicate my self."

"Weren't you going to do that anyway?"

"Yeah."

"What if I played?"

They all turned to see Alex standing holding a couple bags.

"What are you doing here man?"

"The masters are going on a trip and don't trust me home alone."

"They know you too well, so are you playing."

"Sure."

He dropped his bags and ran over to the court. Beast volunteered to be referee.

"Jump ball."

Kurt got it and passed to Bobby. He shot and scored. That was just about the only play without the use of powers. The girls had stopped watching and were playing with Lizzie.

"Jubee."

"Aw those nicknames are so cute."

"So who am I?"

"Doggy."

"That name fits you Rahne."

"Boom Boom you didn't get a name yet."

"I don't want one."

"Blondie."

"Too late."

"Can you say Amara?"

"Fire Star."

Jean picked Lizzie up from the ground.

"What about me?"

"Red."

"I think she's been hanging around Logan."

"Are you kidding. Logan would never hang around a two year old."

In the Med Bay

Remy had some how managed to get in to the mansion. He figured that if Rogue was sick then she'd be in the Med Bay. Remy had bought a bouquet of flowers for his chere and wanted to present them to her. There were a couple areas with curtains blocking his view so he started looking inside them one by one. The first three were empty and there were only two more left. Remy pushed aside the closest curtain to him and found Rogue. She was lying on a bed next to two other girls.

"Chere wat thay done ta ya?"

There was no time to find out, some one was coming down the hall. Remy quickly hid under Rogues bed, and just in time. The door opened and two big blue furry feet entered the room followed by a wheel chair.

"How are they Hank?"

"They should be waking up soon. It usually takes this long for Rouges absorbed victims to wake up. So it's a pretty good guess."

"Why don't you go get Warren, I want to look over some things."

"Very well. My charts are on the ends of the beds."

Beast left, and once he was out of ear shot the professor spoke.

"You can come out now Remy."

"How did ya know?"

"Telepath remember."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"She absorbed some one to powerful for her."

Warren walked in drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily.

"You're one of Magnetos guys."

"Remy tis unfortunately."

"What are you doing here?"

"Remy tis here ta see Rogue."

"Boys they are waking up."

Remy rushed over to Rogues side holding her gloved hand. Warren ran over to Genies bed and rubbed his hands together as if praying. Rogue was the first to open her eyes.

"My head, hey what are you doing here Swamp Rat?"

"Chere ya back."

"Let go a meh."

When Genie opened here eyes she saw Warren, and gave him the most lung-crushing hug in history.

Is Cass up yet

Not yet honey.

Rogue kept trying to get out of the bed but Remy kept pushing her down.

"Chere must rest."

"Ah've been asleep the whole day, now don't touch meh."

Cass began to stir in her bed. Rogue stopped trying to get up and stared at the young girl. Cass opened her eyes and looked at the people around her.

"Girls I think we need to talk."

Remy remembered the flowers and gave them to Rogue.

"Aw Remy how sweet. Hey who told ya ah was in here?"

"Kitty said ya was sick."

"When did ya see her?"

"When da Brotherhood trashed ya school."

"**They What!**"

"Rogue relax that means no tests for at least a week."

"Ah guess ya got a point."

"Remy the other students shall be coming in soon. I suggest you make an exit."

"You's right professor. Remy be his way, see ya chere."

"See ya around Swamp Rat."

Everyone in the room had been watching Remy and Rogue, and now no one was speaking. The professor took this silence as a sign to ask questions.

"What happened?"

The girls couldn't explain it. All the professor received was many Ums, Wells, and as. Warren took this as a sign to step in.

"I am sure that the girls will be glad to explain everything after they have reassured their friends that they are alright."

"Fine then. After breakfast tomorrow report to my office."

May we leave now

"Yes you all may go that is after you speak to Hank. I'll go fetch him now."

Once the professor left the room the girls started to get changed. (Storm had brought some of their cloths down for when they woke up.) Warren was standing out side of the curtain and saw beast enter the room.

"So are they ok?"

"They should be. They just got absorbed."

Cass's voice rang out from behind the curtain.

"Mr. McCoy can we go now?"

"Let me give you a physical then you can leave."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how this happened."

"That's why. I know that."

"How then."

"Genie was digging in my brain when Rogue absorbed her."

"That explains Genie but not you or Rogue."

"I was trying to undo a mental shield that had been put up. I couldn't do it. And because Genie was in my mind Rouge absorbed us both and couldn't handle it."

"Sounds simple, you all may leave."

"Thank you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""'"""'

AprilAngel413: That was a long one. In the next chapter see how everyone reacts to the girls waking up and how the talk with the professor goes. Review please.


	6. An Explanation

AprilAngel413: Hi this chapter is all about how everyone is getting along with the adjustments in the mansion. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X- Men evolution.

* * *

Kitchen 

The girls had been asleep for twenty- four hours and were starving. Rogue grabbed a bag of chips and took a seat. Genie took two apples and was looking for the peanut butter. Cass some how sized four chocolate bars, a bottle of soda and a few Carmel's.

"Can ya eat all that?"

"Yep."

This is nothing, once she ate an entire pizza pie

Rogue just stared at Cass, who was on her second chocolate bar and halfway through the soda. Ororo walked in and was shocked to she them out of the Med Bay.

"Cass, you're awake."

Cass swallowed and then answered.

"Yes I am, and I'm hungry so if you'll excuse me I am going to eat my candy in some quite place."

She got up and left the room. Ororo picked up a cookie and sat next to Genie.

"Lizzie is outside plying with some of the students. How do you guys feel?"

"Ah don't know, sad, sorry, depressed."

The most of that is Cass

"Why"

Cass always thought it was her fault, that's why I had to lock away the memory

Storm had no clue what they were talking about. This frustrated her a bit.

"What happened?"

You'll find out tomorrow, she'll probity tell the professor by then

* * *

Outside 

Lizzie watched as Kurt teleported from one side of the yard to the other bringing her flowers.

"Zo Lizzie vhat do ve do vhen Kitty comes outzide?"

"From Kurt."

Lizzie said shoving the now huge bouquet of flowers in front of her.

"Gute."

Cass walked out side, still eating her candy.

"Hay you're avake."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Ve are very happy to see you up."

"Whatever, so this is what you've been doing all day."

"Nein, just since Seven- Thirty."

"How about I go get Kitty and then I'll trade you for Lizzie."

"Very funny. But could you get Kitty for me?"

"Sure."

"Many thanks."

* * *

Kitty and Rogue's Room 

Rogue went up to her room shortly after Cass left. She was now reading a book while Kitty tried to not hug her newly awoken friend. Cass walked in and was immediately welcomed by the energetic brunette.

"Cass it's good to see you."

"You too. Rogue how can you wake up from a coma and then just read a book?"

"How can ya eat all that candy and not be on a sugar rush?"

"Like Cass can I talk to you?"

Kitty guided Cass into the hallway.

"Rogue's been a little well, off since she woke up. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"She lived it, and is know feeling it."

"What?"

"Forget it, lets go outside and get some air."

"Um ok."

They walked down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door. Lizzie was sitting on the ground and at the sight of Kitty picked up the flowers and said.

"To you from Kurt."

Kitty heard a BAMf and turned around, there was Kurt.

"Vould you like to go out on a date vith me?"

"Of course."

Kitty answered. She took the flowers from Lizzie and grabbed Kurt by the arm.

"How about tomorrow, ve vill go see a movie and then go out for dinner."

"That sounds perfect Kurt."

They walked inside and to the reck room. Cass picked up Lizzie.

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight."

"Ba Boom."

"Shhhh. Nobody knows that here."

* * *

Jean and Cass's room 

They walked in and up to their room. Jean was already there and sitting on the edge of Cass's bed.

"Hi Jean, What's up."

"I guess I'm just tired."

"Try going into a coma, it's very relaxing."

Cass put Lizzie in her bed and gave her a violet teddy bear.

"Jean I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure what about."

"The coma thing. Tomorrow we talk to the professor and he will find out for him self what is going on. Rogue knows a little bit and is just letting it sink in."

"How about I come with you tomorrow, I might be able to help."

"I'd appreciate it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Rogue and Kitty.

"I want to know what happened."

"No ya don't."

"She's right Kitty it was a very traumatic experience."

"Plus by tomorrow the whole mansion will know."

"Yeah we're talking to the professor and he'll make us spill our guts."

"Or you could just like talk about it now and get it over with."

"Not if Lizzie's in here."

"Fine we'll go to our room."

"Ok just let me do one thing."

Cass got up and went over to Lizzie's bed. She pulled up the green blanket and kissed the baby in her forehead.

"Let's go."

The four girls walked down the hall, they didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Cass you're like really good with Lizzie."

"Thanks."

"How do you do it, the rest of us had to use our powers to stop her from crying."

"Practice."

Kitty phased through the door, which forced Rogue to open it. They sat down on the beds and started talking.

"Cass who's you're favorite teacher here?"

"Don't know. Storm has been trying to make my move here more comfortable."

"You're staying?"

"Once my sister and Warren get married I'm going to be a full fledged X-Man."

"That will be so cool, we can do this every like night."

"Yeah as if we could pull that off."

"Speaking of the wedding who's going to be your date?"

"I don't know."

Kitty showed a huge grin on her face.

"Uh oh, I don't know that smirk and I don't want to."

"That's ha mach maker face, she used it on meh and Gambit."

"I'm going to like find you the perfect guy."

She got up and started looking through the enormous pile of teen magazines under her bed.

"I know it's around here somewhere."

"What?"

"This."

Kitty was now holding up this month's teen zine. In big red letters it read Find the perfect guy and live happily ever after.

"We ask you questions and you tell us the truth. Then we pick out the perfect guy."

"You are crazy you know that."

"Please."

"How about we do it too."

"Ok, but it's too late to start know."

"There's no school tomorrow, after you two talk to the professor lets go some where and figure this out."

"That works for me."

A sudden cry rang through the mansion.

"Oh man. Kitty phase me."

Cass grabbed Kitty's arm and dragged her through the walls of other people's rooms. When they finally reached the source of the noise they saw Lizzie sitting up on the bed whaling. Cass ran over to the toddler and picked her up.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm here."

Cass began to sway back and fourth, which seemed calm to Lizzie. Jean came running into the room with Rogue right behind her. They took a seat and watched as Lizzie fell asleep in the fifteen year olds arms. Jean felt someone coming and told Kitty to phase herself and Rogue out. The telepath hopped back into bed and pretended to just be waking up, as Storm entered the room. The older women watched as Cass paced the room, gently speaking to the baby in her arms.

"I think she is asleep Cass."

"I know."

"Shouldn't you put her down now?"

"I can't."

Jean just sat I her bed and watched the scene in front of her take place.

"Why."

"Because then I will have nothing to keep me awake."

Cass turned around and the moonlight exposed tears rolling down her face. Kitty and Rogue who had been standing just behind Ororo walked in to comfort their new friend. Footsteps could be heard through the institute as Genie and Angel appeared at the door.

Sis let me help

"Yes let her help."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

You seemed to be handling it

"Well I'm not."

"Tomorrow you three talk to the professor and then there will be no more nightmares, flashbacks, or anything else."

Just tonight

"Ok one more night can't hurt."

What are you talking about

You'll find out tomorrow

"Listen Ah don't know bout ya all but Ah'm tired and Ah'm getten ta bed."

"See ya in the morning Rogue."

With that everyone who had been watching the spectacle went back to their room. Cass genially put Lizzie back in her little bed and then got in to bed herself. It took awhile for Cass to get to bed but finally her eyes closed and she was in dreamland. There were no more disruptions that night, everyone slept.

* * *

Next Morning in the Kitchen 

Kurt walked in to the kitchen and caught a glimpse at many many plates of pancakes, waffles, sausages, and bacon.

"Vow, Cass did you do this?"

"Yep."

"Vell then vhat do you recommend?"

"Everything."

"Ok then everything it is."

Kurt sampled all the breakfast delights and filled his plate up with them. Kitty and Rogue walked in as Kurt was on his second pancake.

"What the…."

"It's like a dream come true."

"Hallo ladies, pancake?"

"Who did this?"

"Cass."

Kitty picked up a plate and started to drown the pancakes in syrup. Slowly the rest of the X-Men entered the kitchen and stood amazed ate the mountain of goodies in front of them. Ororo finished her meal and started looking for the mansions little chef.

"Kurt have you seen Cass?"

"Nein, not since this morning. Try asking Genie."

"Thanks."

Storm walked up to Warren and Genies room. She knocked on the door and Warren popped his head out.

"Oh hey Storm. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Cass was, she cooked a beautiful and delicious breakfast and I wanted to thank her."

"Cass cooked?'

"Yes and it was wonderful."

"We are talking about the same Cassandra right, brown hair with three stripes, color changing eyes."

"Unless you know another girl that fits that description then yes we're talking about the same Cass."

"Ok, when Genie comes back then I'll ask her."

"Genies gone too."

"Yeah, she took Lizzie out for a walk."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Not that far, they've got that meeting with the professor in about five minutes."

"The meeting of course, I got to go Warren thanks."

"Hey wait, I have to be there to you know."

"Then hurry up."

"I'm coming I'm coming."

Ororo was half way down the hall when Warren finally out of his room. He allowed his wings to do the work as he tried to catch up to the weather witch. The two caught their breath and entered the professor office. The room was jam packed, the only people who weren't there was the new recruits. The professor was behind his desk and the instructors behind him. Rogue, Genie, Cass, and Warren were sitting in front of the desk trying not to look into any of the adult's eyes. The students who did come (Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt.) had scattered out across the room, waiting for an explanation of what had happened in the Danger Room. Lizzie was in the corner playing with some blocks. The professor was the first to speak.

"Genie you are going to have to let down your mental shields on everyone if you want this conversation to go anywhere."

Ok fine

"Thank you."

"Chuck they're not going to talk, how about laps in the Danger Room?"

"NO"

Everyone answered in unison.

"Told ya that would get'em ta talk."

Cass couldn't take it any more, she was ready to talk.

"It's all my fault."

Storms face went from stern and strict to sorry and understanding. Rogue looked up from the patch of carpet she had been looking at and averted her stare to the brave fifteen-year-old girl next to her. Rogue didn't want her friend to relive the pain again and took over.

"Cass and Genie have an olda sista, ha name was Erin. Ha husbands name was Thomas and they are Lizzie's parents. They were mutants and…. "

Cass had conveniently left out a part of her memory and now had to admit it.

"Tom could move any sort of energy, Erin could become invisible Lizzie also had her powers, teleportation. We went shopping and I had received my powers but I couldn't control them. I blew some stuff up and the manager came out. He was a member of Friends Of Humanity he called a few of his buddies over and they chased us."

Cass grew silent and Rogue continued the story.

"They got chased into a parken garage. Tom sent Genie to get the car because she could get inta the guy's heads and make them think things. He did something…."

Rogue turned to Cass hoping for a more descriptive explanation.

"He took Erin and Lizzie's powers of them and put them into me. That stunt put me on bed rest for a month. The F.O.H guys came back and with friends. Tom stayed behind to stop them from following us. Erin couldn't leave him. They were both killed that day, because I couldn't control my powers."

Cass was silent, Genie finished telling the story to everybody telepathically.

Cass couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd have nightmares and flashbacks, she just kept beating herself up about it. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I went into her head and put up a shield, the memory was locked in the back of her head. But she wanted to tell. That's why she was in the Danger Room, and why she fainted

"Wait, why did ya involve meh in all this?"

I needed someone to remind me why I went into her head in the first place. Without you I would have gotten depressed just like Cass

"Oh."

"So that's about it. We moved into their old apartment and met Warren."

No one spoke. Most of them still grasping what had been said to them. Xavier was the first to talk again.

"I expect what was said in this room to stay in this room."

Everyone turned his or her eyes to Kitty.

"I won't tell anyone."

Beast then asked the question that was lingering in most people's minds.

"What happened to the F.O.H guys?"

"They got off easy, they said that Tom came after them and once he was on the floor Erin got furious and hit them. They said it was self defense."

"Didn't it matter that they were both mutants?"

"Erin's powers were in me, they called her a mutant loving human."

The room was silent once again. The professor turned his chair around and stared out the window.

"You are dismissed."

Everyone got up and headed for the door. Cass picked up Lizzie and carried her to their room. She placed the toddler on her bed and started rummaging through her suitcase. She took out a blue embodied pillow and grabbed Lizzie's blanket and teddy bear. Cass also took out a small box and placed the items in front of her niece.

"Me and your mom were working on these gifts for you, the colors representing our eyes when we used our powers."

She gave the blanket, teddy bear, and pillow to Lizzie. Cass then took a box just like the one from her suitcase out of her pocket.

"Warren gave Genie one too, she won't tell me what it is. This one is yours, this one mine lets open them."

Cass opened her and Lizzie's boxes. Within them were two beautiful golden lockets.

"Wow."

"Pretty."

"That's right very pretty."

Cass then noticed that the lockets opened. She undid her and was taken over by emotions. Inside were two photographs, one of Genie and Warren, the other a picture of Erin Thomas and Lizzie together.

"Oh my god."

"Mommy."

Cass turned to see that Lizzie hadopened her locket and was mesmerized by the pictures, one of her parents and one of Genie, Warren, and Cass.

"I'm sorry Lizzie it's my fault, if I'd just kept my temper in check the you'd be at home with your parents."

"Me don't want to be home, me wants to be with Ba Boom and No speak and Wingy."

"Thank you. Do you want me to put the pretty necklace on you?"

"Yes yes."

Cass hooked the back of the necklace around Lizzie's neck. And then did the same for her self.

"You look very pretty Lizzie."

"You too."

AprilAngel413: Awww that was so cute. Next chapter the girls go shopping! Please Review.


	7. A day at the mall

AprilAngel413: Hi this chapter is about the girls shopping spree. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Jean and Cass's Room 

Cass had been sitting on her bed with Lizzie for five minutes and Kitty came phasing in.

"Cass I know that whole thing was depressing and all but come on we have like lots of malling to do."

"Can Lizzie come?"

"Sure we'll pick out some like cute outfits."

"Give us five minutes."

"K I'll be waiting just out side if you need me."

* * *

_5 minutes later _

Now Jean, Rogue and Kitty were waiting outside in the hallway.

"We're ready."

Cass stepped out caring Lizzie. Cass was wearing denim jeans with a little purple tank top, and a green bucket hat that completely covered her stripes. Lizzie whore a light blue t-shirt with Tigger on it, some of those cute baby jeans and little white sneakers with Eeyore on them. Of course they were both wearing their new lockets.

"Wow, you two look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah ya look great, let's go."

"Mall like, here we come."

They headed out to the garage, and when they got there Scott was waiting by his car. Jean snatched the keys out of his open hand. She motioned for the girls to get in so they did.

"Like how did you get him to let you drive his baby?"

"I have my ways."

* * *

Mall

"So like where do we go first?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Well I need a like new blouse for my date with Kurt tonight."

"Ah just need some new jeans and maybe a few shirts."

"What about you Cass?"

"I have to get some nice cloths to where when the family comes to visit."

"Ok then we have a lot to do and not much time to do it."

Soon it was two and the girls had to stop of a snack. They took a seat and started on the huge plate of fries they had just ordered. Lizzie was playing airplane with her fries and wasn't paying attention to the older girls. Kitty whipped out her magazine and read the article out load.

"To find your soul mate have your friends ask you the following questions and any other they can think of. 1. Do you like guys your own age or older?"

"Ah like my men older."

"My age, more stuff in common."

"I agree."

"Me too. 2 Do you want the boy next door or the new guy?"

"The boy next door."

"She means Scott."

"Ok you're right."

"I like the new guy."

"Ah gotta agree wit Kitty."

"Same here."

Kitty continued to ask questions and finally came up with the answers.

"Ok now we have to come up with some questions, you first Jean."

"Um lets see, does he have to be a mutant?"

"Yeah, how else am I going to trust him if he's not."

"Ah see ya point, ya gotta know he'll be able ta handle what ya go'n through."

The entire time Kitty was taking notes and writing down answers.

"What are you doing Kitty."

"I'm going to have to think about these answers for a while."

"It's almost three and we got to get back so lets hit the road."

Cass picked up Lizzie and followed the other girls into the parking lot. They weren't out of the mall for two minutes when a very familiar jeep caught their eye.

"Hey Pietro look what we have here, the X- Girls and some teen age mommy."

"Like flick off Lance."

"Make me."

"Come on lets just go."

"What the X- girls running away, no fight."

"Chickens-the-X-Men-are-chickens."

"No body calls meh a chicken, let meh touch one of them please."

"Rogue don't, they'll be in your mind."

"Good point."

"Yo man the girls are afraid of us."

"Scaredy cats, na na nana na."

"Say Kitty how about you go out with me and we won't demolish you here and now?"

"Like no way."

"Fine then."

Lance took a few steps back and started to make the ground shake. Pietro ran around the girls and started poking them over and over again. Toad spat his spray around the girl's feet to make them jump. Blob picked up the nearest car and hurtled it towards the girls. Jean made the car land safely and turned just in time to dodge a spray from Toad. It was a good thing that Wanda wasn't there or the fight would have been a problem. The Brotherhood just kept chucking things at their enemies. Rogue looked over at Cass, she had Lizzie in her arms, her purple stripe was glowing and her eyes were corresponding.

"Hey Kitty look at Cass."

"Oh there in for it."

"Hey Lance if you like your jeep go home."

"What?"

Then the headlights exploded on his jeep.

"The next one will be closer to the engine, got it."

"Um lets go guys, now."

The brotherhood piled into the jeep and left. Kitty helped Jean up and walked over to where Rogue and Cass were.

"Is everybody ok?"

"We're good, right Lizzie."

"Yeah, Ba Boom is back."

"Who?"

"A nickname."

They walked over to Scott's car that somehow made it through the fight with out a scratch. All the way home they talked about how Cass scared Lance out of his wits. When they reached the mansion Kurt teleported out to tell Cass someone was on the phone for her. She picked up Lizzie and ran inside, Genie was waiting by the phone. Cass handed Lizzie off and took a deep breath.

"Hello."

"Hey Cass, Guess who."

"Sinead. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine, hey how did you know I was here?"

"Genie."

"Figures. So how's everything in Chicago?"

"Boring, there is nothing to do around here."

"Well Genie and Warren are going heading out there soon a lot pop in and say hi."

"Will do. So how's life at the Xavier Institute of gifted youngsters?"

"Never boring, I've met some a let's say interesting people."

"I bet."

"Listen I got to go now and make sure that my reputation as a chef isn't destroyed."

"You're cooking again?"

"Yeah."

"I feel so sorry of everyone there."

"Oh funny. See ya soon."

"Hope so, Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Cass went running into the kitchen to find Rahne, Amara, and Jubilee looking at her cookbook and trying to decipher the measurements.

"What did you do to my recipe Rahne?"

"It's very hard to follow."

"It's ok, I'll take over and finish up. You three go relax"

"Works for me. Lets go."

The girls left the room and Scott walked in.

"I hear you ran into the Brotherhood to day."

"You heard right."

"How'd it go?"

"They were just a nuisance."

"So what are you making?"

"I'm cleaning up their concoction, and after that's finished I'll whip up something."

"Sounds good, see ya at dinner."

He left and headed for the rec room. Genie came in with Lizzie in her arms.

"Ba Boom."

"Hey where have you been?"

"Out."

"That's good. Why don't you go and watch a movie with the older kids in the other room?"

"Ok."

Genie put Lizzie down and she started crawling to the other room.

"That was Sinead on the phone."

Really, how is she

"Good, she says it's boring with out me there."

Hmm sounds like you're missed

"I guess I am."

Cass turned around to see Warren entering the kitchen. He put a finger to his lips telling her to be quite. Cass turned back around and started talking to keep Genies mind off her surroundings. Warren tiptoed behind Genie and put his arms around her.

"How's my lovely doing today?"

I'm ok, and you

"Fantastic."

"And it's ready."

"What?"

"Dinner."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Chicken Parmesan, with a side of corn, mashed potatoes, or mozzarella sticks."

"Wow it looks great."

Well I'm getting my share before everyone else smells this

Genie and Warren piled up their plates and headed to the dining room. Over the next fifteen minutes students and teachers alike entered the kitchen, complemented the chef, and filled their dishes with the delectable entrees Cass had made. After everyone left the kitchen Cass finished off the mozzarella sticks and packed the rest of the leftovers away. She went up to her room and lay down, Jean came in with Lizzie in her arms.

"Ba Boom."

"Hey Lizzie what's up?"

"I saw the Terminator."

Jean put Lizzie down and sat on her bed.

"Hey Jean."

"Yeah Cass."

"Meet me in the rec room in three minutes."

"Ok, why?"

"I have an idea."

Cass jumped off her bed and ran out of the room, and then she came back and picked up Lizzie and left the room with the toddler in her arms.

* * *

_3 minutes later _

Every female in the institute was in the rec room.

Cass walked in and cleared her throat to get attention.

"I have asked you all here because we need to plan Genies wedding shower."

Kitty jumped up of her seat and spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"I like have the greatest ideas."

"That's nice Kitty but there's one problem. Genie could easily read your mind and find out everything. That's why we each will know a little bit about it. Jean you will do most of the planning, she can't read your mind."

"That sounds smart."

"Hard to believe I came up with it, right. Anyway Jean her is a list of possibilities, all you have to do is pick one. The rest of you are going to help Jean pick stuff and think false thing to confuse her."

"Why can't you know everything?"

"Because Amara she goes in my mind all the time, if I suddenly shut my mind then she would get suspicious."

"Point taken."

"Does everybody understand, the boys don't need to know about this. They are probably planning Warrens batcher party."

"See ya all tomorrow."

* * *

Aprilangel413: I know this is kind of short, but deal with it. I'll update soon please review. 


	8. A Danger Room and Run

Aprilangel413: Hi this is the new chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Rec Room

It was finally Saturday. With all the excitement Kitty didn't get to tell anybody about her date with Kurt last night. Cass was already on the couch with a bow of ice cream when Kitty walked in. Lizzie was on the floor flipping threw the channels and eating some crackers. Kitty took a seat next to Cass and kept an eye on her ice cream.

"You do realize that is only like eight right?"

"I know."

"Can I have some?"

"There's a ten pound tube in the freezer."

Kitty made a mad dash for the kitchen and returned a moment later with a huge bowl of ice cream.

"So how was your date last night?"

"Kurt is the most sweetest man on earth. We saw The Wedding Date and then took me to a pizza place."

"I don't get it."

"He tried to make me a pizza. In just five minutes he was covered in flour."

"Well you go a head and think what you want."

Kurt BAMfed in and stared at the girls.

"Cass, Herr Logan zays that you can finally do a Danger room zession."

Cass leapt up from the couch.

"Yes. It's about time."

Kurt ported them to the basement. Cass looked around and noticed they weren't in the Danger Room.

"Why are we here."

"You need a uniform."

Kurt opened a door and there it was, the usual black leotard but with a huge thick white stripe down the middle. It also had a head peace like Jean's but with a white square in the middle.

"Wow."

"I know, und the professor zayz it changez color with your powvers."

"Cool."

"Are you paying attention?"

"Huh what yeah. When can I put it on?"

"Now."

"You got to leave for a second."

"Oh ja I vill be vight outzide if you need me."

Cass slipped it on stepped out of the changing room. She and Kurt walked into the Danger Room and found all the X-Men were already there. After a few minutes of small talk Logan started the session.

"All you have to do is get everyone on to that platform and then push that button to end the session."

The students who had been worried were now starting to relax.

"Oh before I forget there will be lasers,rasor blades, and robots. Plus the platform will be raised fifty feet into the air."

Everyone groaned.

"Good Luck."

Wolverine taunted as he left the room to go to get front row seats.

"Is it me or did he just discover Fear Factor."

"Relax Cass this a normal Danger Room session."

The laser guns and druids began to appear in the room. The X-Men went on the attack, the sound of metal being cut and crashing echoed on the Danger Room.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Look out."

A giantmental head came flying at her, Cass ducked and then looked around. Everyone was using his or her powers to get the mission done. This made Cass do something she never thought that she'd do, willingly.

"Scott you might want to see this."

"I'm a little busy here Jean."

"Scott turn around."

Rogue heard this and looked at Cass. There she was this little thing standing in the middle of the room. One of her stripes began to glow along with her eyes. The white areas on her uniform changed color too. Kitty phased threw a druid and ran up to her friend.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why."

"Your eyes are green."

"Really it worked?"

"What worked?"

"This."

Cass just disappeared. Robots around the room began to fall then Cass reappeared. Whoever wasn't tearing apart a druid was staring at her.

"We only have a moment everyone to the get to the top."

"No I have a better idea, Bobby and Ray shoot it, Sam when they're done crash into it."

They looked at Scott in confusion.

"You heard her."

They followed the directions and the platform came tumbling down.

"Kurt get everyone out of the way."

He BAMfed around moving his friends to the other side of the Danger Room. Finally the platform hit the floor.

"Everybody get on."

The group ran on to the platform and Scott hit the button. The remaining robots went away as the laser guns folded back in to the wall. Logan walked in a little ticked off that no one had to climb up to the platform. Before he could make them do it again Storm walked in.

"Great job, you all may go and enjoy your Saturday."

No body looked as shocked as Wolverine. The boys cheered as they left the Danger Room. Cass was walking away with the girls still green.

"Cass what did you do?"

"Are my eyes still green?"

"Yeah."

"This."

Cass disappeared again.

"Where did you go?"

"I'm right here."

She reappeared.

"Invisibility, cool isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Hey it's a great day out, let's go swimming."

"Ok pool in five minutes."

"See ya."

The group of girls departed and went to their rooms to get changed. Before Cass got to the top of the stairs Kurt BAMfed right in front of her. She flew back but he grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks."

"Nein it vas my own fault."

"Why did you come here any way?"

"I just remembered that you zaid that you can teleport."

"So what."

"Zhow me."

"That's going to be a problem."

"Vhy?"

"I can't control where I go."

"Vhat?"

"You control your powers by wanting to go somewhere, for me I just want to get away from someplace."

"Vell how about vone trip?"

"Ok but if we end up insomeother countryit's not my fault."

Cass's eyes turned from green to blue. The glowing also moved from the green stripe to the blue. She was still in her uniform so it changed to. Kurt stared at an awe at his friend there was a big flash of light and they were in the Danger room.

"Cass zee you can do it."

"I was aiming for the kitchen."

"Try again."

There was another big flash of light and they were in the professor's office.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"How about I do this vone."

There was a little flash and a poof of smoke and then they were in front of Cass's room.

"Thanks Kurt I'll see you later."

She walked into her room and saw Jean ready to leave.

"What took you so long?"

"A little experiment."

"Your blue stripe is glowing."

"I'll see you in the pool."

"See ya."

Jean walked out of the room in her stunning bikini. Cass changed into her skimpy bikini but kept her locket on. She knew Genie would over react when she saw her in this so she put on a cover up picked up a towel and walked to the kitchen. She looked threw the window and saw that everyone was already out there. Lizzie had on water wingies and was flapping around in the shallow end. Iceman had made a water slide, and two diving boards. The girlswho weren't tanning were in the pool splashing the boys.

"Why aren't you out there?"

"Ororo I didn't see there."

"I see how the view can be distracting. You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm trying to find a good time to sneak out."

"Why?"

"Do you think an over protective big sister would let her little sister outside in a pool with a punch of guys in this?"

"I'm beginning to get the picture."

"Oh she's talking to Warren here's my chance. Got to go."

Cass tiptoed behind her sister and to the edge of the pool. She took off her cover up and some of the boys started to whistle. Genie turned around but before she could see anything Cass dove into the pool. She swam over to Lizzie who was playing with Amara.

"How's my favorite two year old?"

"You in trouble."

"What did I do?"

"Almost no clothes."

"Shhh Genie doesn't have to know that."

"My mouth sealed."

"Good."

"Hi Cass what took you so long?"

"It is very hard to sneak past Genie."

"Why didn't you just do the invisible thing?"

"She would have sensed me, Genie needs to be distracted. Why aren't you laying with the other girls?"

"Do I look like I need a tan?"

"Point taken."

Cass looked around, Lizzie climbed out of the pool and was playing with Beast.

"Everybody here really seems to like Lizzie."

"It's hard not to."

"I'm going to miss her."

"Why where is she going?"

"After the wedding Warren and Genie are moving into the city, Lizzie's going to live with them."

"She'll only be a couple minutes away."

Then Logan's voice roared

"Burgers."

People flew into a line in front of the grill. Cass knew she had to get out of the pool eventually. She was standing right next to Rogue, which probably wasn't the greatest idea because she was completely covered. Naturally this made Cass look even more stunning then she already was. Genie looked up at her lil sis and did a spit take. Everyone was now looking at them.

"This is going to be a very long and boring mental speech. If I'm notback in the poolin an hour assume the worst."

As the now scary looking Genie got closer Cass edged towards the pool. She grabbed her cover up and put it on, Genie was still coming towards her so she started to run. That was a sight too see, Genie running around the pool chasing Cass. Soon powers entered the picture, Genie sending mental images of Cass slipping and falling, Cass used her invisibility to hide. Finally Beast and Wolverine put a stop to it, Hank grabbed Genie,and Logan had to sniff Cass out. She refused to become visible until Genie calmed down. Genie went for a walk with Xavier giving Cass a chance to relax a bit. She was now back in her bikini and tanning with the rest of the girls. Scott walked up and handed out sodas.

"Here you go ladies."

"Thank you Scott."

Then Nightcrawler came running.

"Cass your zister ist back."

"Oh crud."

Cass jumped up and tried to find her cover up.

"Oh no where is it?"

"You better find it fast, cuz your zister approaching. Fast"

Unfortunately she couldn't find it and Genie saw her in the bikini, again. She expected another fit but didn't get one. Genie just stood there, she said only one thing.

I'm sorry

"No I am, I did this mostly to spite you."

It's ok. For a second I forgot what being fifteen is like

"Hey it's ok, you are getting older."

I'm heading in you coming

"Na it's only three. I'm staying out for a while."

See ya

Cass went back to tanning on the beach chair.

"Your sister is so cool."

"I know."

"Hey Cass I just remembered. I looked through the answers of our true love quiz."

"And?"

"And all I know is that youwill like one of the guys here at the institute."

"That helps."

"Sorry."

"So what does yours say?"

"I want a guy that will go to the ends of the earth for me."

"Anyone here could have told you that."

"What about me."

"You and Scott are meant to be."

"Again a da."

"What about Rogue?"

"Ah'm right here ya know."

"Rogue and Gambit Sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G."

"That's an easy one. I don't think that quiz did any thing."

"I just need to interview the boys now, that's all."

"Whatever."

Cass got up and walked into the mansion. She stopped at the kitchen and picked up a snack.Then flopped down on to the bed and was soon board out of her skull. Then an idea hit her. She ran down the halls to the nearest phone. She dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sinead."

"Cass. Why did you call, is something wrong?"

"No no I just got board."

"Figures."

"So how are you?"

"Good, I had to do a history project with out you this week."

"Oh I'm sorry, how'd it go?"

"I actually had to go to the library."

"So what you've read every book there."

"But that's not the point."

"Well what is it?"

"The point is that we couldn't go back in time and do it."

"But you can still go back in time."

"Just not where I want to go."

"Ok I will here from you later."

"Bye."

They both hung up and went on with there lives.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hi I need you to pick who is right for Cass. Is it Ray(Berzerker), Sam(Cannonball, Bobby(Iceman), Roberto(Sunspot), or Alex(Havok). Please answer in your review. 


	9. Going for a Swim

AprilAngel413: Hi sorry for the wait. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

School

Cass was in math class, she hated math and boy did it show. She watched the clock like it was the last drop of water in the desert. The bell finally rang and Cass was the first one out. It was now lunchtime and all the X-Men were sitting around a table talking. Cass was quite until Sam invited her into the conversation.

"Cass are you ready for the test Monday?"

"What test?"

"The one in math, Monday."

"We have a test in math."

"Monday."

"Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Because it's been on the board for two weeks."

"What!"

"You don't pay attention during math do you?"

"I haven't even looked at the board since I got here."

* * *

The Insitute

Cass wasclimbing out of Jean's car and walked into the mansion.Shewas immediately greeted by the boys but soon departed to finish some homework, Cass finished in a half an hour. She came down stairs to find everyone gone. Cass walked around a bit until she figured it out. She went out side and found everybody in the pool.

"Hey Cass, Logan said he wanted to see you in the Danger Room."

"Oh man. As soon as I'm done I'll be out here ok."

"Seeya."

"Later."

Cass went inside and was so glad that Genie and Warren went back to Chicago for the weekend, and they took Lizzie. She changed in to her uniform walked down the hall and took the elevator down to the Danger Room. Cass walked in and spotted Kurt, Logan and Xavier.

"Good you're here, now we can get started."

"Did I miss something?"

"I'm going to help you learn to teleport correctly."

Cass turned around and headed for the door.

"Just do what you usually do and take Kurt with you."

Cass's Blue stripe glowed and her eyes turned colors, thenshe disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh crud, zhe vent vith out me."

The professor put his hands on the sides of his head and closed his eyes.

"She's still on the premises."

* * *

Outside

Everyone had just gotten out of the pool to start some weekend homework. There was a splash and everyone turned aroundto see Cass in the pool, in her normal clothes. Roberto changed intohis flames and dove in. He pulled her up and lay her on the ground, Alex ran over and started mouth-to-mouth. After a few seconds Cass coughed up water. The two boys panted as Bobby helped her up.

"Thanks guys."

"Not a problem."

Ray was about to put his arm around Cass but she stopped him.

"Ray I'm soaking wet, you are electric. Think about it."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Cass trudged up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed a towel walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When she was finished she picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. Cass walked down the hall to her room and got changed into a green and purple tank top and jeans. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was.

"You ok Cass?"

"Yeah."

"How did you like end up in the pool."

"I'm not exactly sure about that part."

"Why didn't you just swim?"

"IguessIbreatheout right before I flash out of a room. Usually I can breath in once I get to wherever."

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah just don't want to go to the Danger Room for a while."

Ironically enough Logan walked in and ordered that everyone go to the Danger Room. Cass was now walking next to Bobby on their way to face another Danger Room session. She had become good friends with many of the boys at the institute.

"Oh man this is so unfair."

"We can always get even."

"How?"

"Move his bike around, empty the tank, and take his keys, little but annoying things."

"I like the way you think."

"Thank you, so do I."

Before they could come up with any more tricks they were yanked into the Danger Room.

"Come on you two lets get this over with."

Logan started the simulation and got on to the loud speaker.

"This is capture the flag X-Men vs. Androids have fun."

Cass looked around as lines began to appear around the room.

"Does anyone besides me think that he is trying to kill us?"

"Don't exaggerate we just need to get the flag over to our side."

"I'm more worried about how we are going to stop the other team from getting our flag."

"I didn't think about that part yet."

Scott started to bark out orders before another word could be said.

"Cass, Bobby, Sam, Kurt get that flag, the rest of you don't let anything touch ours."

Everyone stood there for a second before Jean took matters into her own hands.

"**Get going!**"

She used her telekinesis and threw some of the students to where Scott had told them to go. Cass, Bobby, Sam, and Kurt were on the other side of the line now. Sam shot at the flag but missed and hit the wall, a robot tagged him and he got sent to the jail zone. Bobby tried to go up and over with his ice slides but someone threw an android into the base and he fell to the ground. He also got tagged and was sent to the jail zone. Kurt looked over to Cass and BAMfed to the flag. He grabbed it and turned around to face six androids, he was tagged and joined Sam and Bobby. It was up to Cass now, she looked back at the other X-Men on the other side of the line. To be truthful they were getting their buts kicked, it was amazing that the robots didn't have the flag yet. Cass's green stripe glowed as her eyes changed color to match it. The boys watched from the jail as the girl disappeared in the blink of an eye. The androids that saw Cass vanish looked around for her desperately, unaware that their flag was floating toward the dividing line. Cass reappeared 30 feet from the line and made mad dash to the other side. She crossed the line and the androids began to retreat as the X-Men gathered in the middle of the room, Scott spoke first.

"Great job everyone."

Logan walked in and took over. Jean and Rogue walked over to Cass who was leaning against a wall panting.

"Ya ok?"

"Do…I…look…ok?"

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No…just give me…a few…minutes."

Logan had finished talking and some of the younger mutants started to gather around Cass.

"I'm fine…I'm fine."

She trudged up stairs and passed the Wrec Room when she heard a very familiar thought.

Thank god you're ok

She turned to face Genie and Warren running towards her.

"What happened?"

"How did you find out?"

She glared over in the professor's direction but he shook his head.

I didn't say a word

"Then how…"

"Your big sister here sensed you."

You were scared for your life. I bet it was Logan, it was Logan wasn't it

"No it wasn't one of his danger room sessions."

Then what happened

Cass sat them down and told the story.

"And I'm fine now."

Are you sure

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Can I go now?"

"Go a head."

Cass got up and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and found Lizzie playing with Storm and Beast.

"Hey kiddo."

"Ba Boom."

"So what did you do in Chicago?"

"We went to toy store and I gots a new dolly."

"Wow can I see it?"

"No I left it in the new place."

"What new place?"

"The new house in the big city."

"They got an apartment already."

"Yeah it really, really big."

"Is all their stuff in there yet."

"Almost."

"Wow they move quick."

Cass walked over to the counter and pulled out a glass for herself and filled it with orange juice. When she sat down Lizzie was looking out the window at awe.

"Outside, outside."

Everyone looked out the window and saw what Lizzie was talking about. Bobby had made an ice slide from the roof to the pool, now the students were sledding down it.

"Why didn't they call me?"

Strom and Beast stared at her.

"Uh so I could…stop them."

She grabbed Lizzie and walked outside.

"Did I miss the party?"

* * *

Wrec Room

I'm worried about her

"Genie I insure you that she will be perfectly fine here with us."

Then why was she scared out of her wits earlier, and when we got here she all sweaty and panting

"That was one of Logan's sessions, I believe he is trying to get her caught up with the rest of the team."

Can you tell him to take it easy

"Genie honey, try to relax. She is finally really enjoying life, I thought you wanted that."

I did but I…never mind

"It is great that you are concerned for your sister but she is her own person and has the right to choose her fate."

I guess that I have to get used to that idea

* * *

Outside

"Look out dude."

Alex had just flown off the ice slide and was falling fast towards the pool. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hit the water. A huge splash came out of the pool and landed on Scott and Jean who had just come outside to tell them to stop.

"Sorry guys."

Alex swam over to the edge and climbed out. Roberto handed Jean and Scott some towels and followed the others in. Once the others went inside Jean looked up at the ice slide. It would only be there for another hour or two why not enjoy it. Scott looked at her and sighed.

"You're not seriously considering it are you."

"Why not?"

"Because we're adults."

"So."

"So we're expected to act like adults."

"Whatever I'm going."

She flew up to the roof and made her way over to the ice.

"Last chance."

"Go ahead."

Jean sat down on the ice and pushed herself. She went flying down the ice and into the air. Scott watched his girlfriend do a flip in midair and dive into the water. Perfect as always. She swam over to edge and climbed out, Scott handed her a towel and stared at her.

"What?"

"Round two."

Jean smiled and elevated herself and Scott to the roof.

"Do you want your visor?"

"No."

He took off his glasses and put them in Jeans pocket. She led him to the ice and sat him down. Jean went first and did a back flip this time. She swam to the edge but stayed in the pool.

"Go."

Scott pushed off the ice and felt the wind in his face. He felt his body leave the cold surface and went into a cannonball position. Scott made contact with the water and made a big splash. Jean swam over to her boyfriend and placed his glasses on his head.

"And you call us immature."

They turned to face Cass and most of the new recruits.

"Dinner's ready."

The grouped walked away leaving the couple soaked in the pool.

* * *

Aprilangel413: really hope you liked it. Please review. And put in who you want Cass to be with. 


	10. An Idea and an F

Aprilangel413: Hi this is the new chappie and it's gonna be a long one.

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution, but if I we'd be in the middle of season 6.

* * *

Bayville High 

The bell rang and everyone got up. Cass was an inch away from the door when the teacher spoke up.

"Not so fast, I have your math tests here."

The students picked up their tests and left the room. Ray and Sam waited outside the classroom for Cass but the second bell rang first, they were officially late for lunch. They waited and soon a crowd of X-Men gatheredaround the door. Cass finally emerged and was surprised to see everyone there. They all seemed to be asking the same question and Kitty was the first to crack.

"So how'd you like do?"

Cass turned the paper around to show off a big, fat **_F_**.

"Genie is going to kill me."

"Not if Hank gets to you first."

"Or Xavier."

"I'm doomed."

"Not if ya hide it from em."

Everybody turned around to see Rogue at the back of the crowd.

"Apparently you're not the only one who thought of that, I have to get it signed by a guardian."

The large group was now walking towards the cafeteria to try and use what is left of lunchtime. Cass was in a pretty good mood considering the grade she had just received, but that was only because the rest of her classes were some sort of science. The bell rang just as Cass finished her doughnut, she picked up her bag and walked to chemistry. She had that class with Rogue, because Cass was so smart it was very advanced for her at least. Finals were coming up and Cass sort of dozed off a bit. She already knew everything that had been said in class, why trouble herself with late night studying and worrying about it. That was her style and it work well. Anyway she breezed through the rest of her classes and was now waiting for Jean in the parking lot. Kitty arrived with Kurt's arm around her.

"Vhere's Jean?"

"Good question."

Rogue walked up with Amara behind her. Before long the boys showed up and everyone was getting impatient. Finally Jean pulled up in the X-Van. She opened the door and watched the students load in.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to run a few...um...errands."

"What errand is more important then us."

"Are you all buckled in?"

"Ja lets go."

Jean stepped on the gas and drove away from Bayville high. On the way, do to a unanimous vote they stopped at 7 11 for slurpies. Then it was a non-stop ride home. When they arrived some did homework while others studied for finals. Cass had no homework so she helped the others study.

* * *

New York City 

Warren had just put down the last box of Genies stuff. Lizzie was on the couch playing with her new doll and watching T.V. Genie walked in and gave Warren a peck on the cheek.

Did I say thank you yet

"For what?"

Everything

"It was my pleasure. So..um..some of the guys wanted to throw me a bachelor party."

Hmm

"I was planning on going. Is that ok with you?"

You feel free to party, justdon't get a hangover on our wedding day

"Promise."

Good. Now where's Lizzie's stuff

Warren groaned.

"It's in the truck."

Why didn't you hire someone to do this

"And miss a chance to show off my strength to my beautiful fiancé, I don't think so."

Genie blushed and sat down next to Lizzie. Warren left to go get the rest of the boxes, that left Genie alone with Lizzie.

"Do you really love bird man?"

Genie was shocked by this question that her two-year-old niece had asked her.

Yes I love him with all my heart

"What about me and Ba Boom?"

I love you guys too

"Good. You marry birdman and be happy. He be uncle birdman."

Yeah, uncle birdman

An idea came into Lizzie's head at that exact moment and some how she hid it away from Genie's grasp.

* * *

Rogue and Kitty's room 

"Oh my god."

"I told you."

"Wow."

Cass had been quizzing Rogue about chemistry and biology. Then Rogue said something along the lines of…

"Ah bet ya don even know this stuff, how am ah supposed ta learn it all."

Cass immediately retorted with a challenge.

"Fine you don't think I know this, ask me any question in there. Anyone."

Cass held the book out and Rogue grabbed it. She quickly flipped through the pages and started asking questions. So we rejoin them ten minutes, 80 questions, and 80 correct answers later.

"Oh my god."

"I told you."

"Wow."

"So we pick up at chapter 10?"

"Ya a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Ya still need that test to be signed?"

"And I was just forgetting about that."

"Ah can help."

"How?"

"Experience. Logan doesn't really care about ya grades as long as they don get in the way of his sessions. Beast will give you a huge speech on responsibilities of education, and the professor will give ya bigger one. But Ororo, she gives you a disappointed look and says that ya could have done better. It's ya choice."

"Oh goodie."

"Or…"

"What?"

"Technically Scott and Jean are in some way legal guardians to ya younga kids."

"Rogue you are a genius."

Cass was about to leave when Rogue spoke up.

"Ah recommend Ororo though."

The girl sighed and turned to face the Goth.

"Why did you have to open your mouth?"

"Just go get it over with, Ah'll study while ya gone."

Cass walked out of the room and to hers. She dug up the bad grade and went in search of an adult. Ororo was the first one she found, she was sitting in the wrec room flipping through the channels.

"Hello Cass, is there something you would like to watch?"

"No, but I do have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I need you to sign this."

She held out the test and a pen. As Rogue predicted disappointment consumed the women's face.

"I know I know. I should have done better but this stuff isn't easy for me."

Ororo took the pen from Cass's hand and signed the paper. She handed the it back to Cass and looked at the young girl.

"Why didn't you let Genie sign this?"

"She has never been happy with my math grades, and I didn't want to up set her so close to the wedding. And the fact that she is a telepath has a little bit to do with it."

"You realize that I have to tell Charles about this."

"Yes."

Ororo saw the girls face grow grim at the thought of what the other adults would think when they heard about this.

"But I might forget to mention it, if it were to never happen again."

Cass jumped over the couch and hugged the weather witch.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you."

"I never want to receive another F from you again, got it?"

"Got it."

Cass got up and walked back to her room. She placed the test in her bag and made her way back to Rogue and Kitty's room. Cass walked in and looked around, Rogue was putting away her books and Kitty was on her bed looking at that love test in the magazine. She tried to exit before Kitty spotted her but it was too late.

"Cass get over here."

She did as she was told and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not going to pair you up with anybody."

Cass sighed in relief, but then curiosity got the best of her.

"Why."

"I believe that people should find love on their own."

"You didn't think that way a couple weeks ago."

"That was before she went out on a third and forth date with Kurt."

Kitty's face turned a shade of bright pinkthat almost matched her sweater.

"Relax Kitty I can find my own man."

"So now you like want a boyfriend?"

"Oh forget it."

Cass got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Aprilangel413: That was it chapter 10. hope you enjoyed it and please review. 


	11. Road Trip

Aprilangel413: Hey I'm back and have made up my mind, finally. So read and find out who has a crush on Cass.

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution

* * *

Jean and Cass's Room 

The alarm clock went off. Cass opened her eyes and looked at the calendar on the wall. It was June 1st. One week before finals, 2 weeks before the last day of school, and 3 weeks before the wedding. But none of that was on the girls mind at the moment for it was a special day. She looked around the room noticing that Jean was already awake and had left. Her side of the room spotless, leaving Cass's side much to live up to. But like many things she'd worry about that much, much later. So she climbed out of bed and started to walk down the hall. She was half way down the stairs Sam came charging out of nowhere and almost turned her intoa pancake. Before she could activate any of her powers Cass found her self on her back at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Cass."

He held out an arm to help her up and she accepted it.

"It's ok Sam."

She said it in a monotone voice that was very unusual for her.

"But the question is are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little…off."

"I'm not a morning person."

"If you say so. Wanna catch some breakfast?"

"Whatever."

They walked into the kitchen and found the island covered in breakfast goodies. Cass rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Did I miss something?"

"Where did all this come from?"

Then Ororo walked in and picked up a plate.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Who did all this?"

"I thought it might to give you a break from breakfast duty this morning."

Sam had now passed the shock and was making a plate for himself.

"Um…thank you."

"You are very welcome, and may I suggest that you get started before everybody else comes in."

Cass decided to take the weather witch's advice. Sam handed her a plate and she loaded it up with waffles and pancakes. She sat down at the table and at that moment everyone seemed to flood through the doors and snatch up the rest of the food. A while later Cass had cleared her plate and spotted the last waffle. She went for it, she touched the waffle but felt a gloved hand on her own. She looked up and into the eyes of the blond boy who had helped save her life. They both jerked back when they realized that their hands were touching. Cass was the first of the two to fully absorb the situation and spoke.

"Go ahead, I had a plateful."

By now they had caught the attention of most of the occupants of the kitchen and could feel themselves being watched.

"Thanks."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Beast walked in with the phone in his hand.

"Cass, you have a phone call."

There was a chorus of oos and ahhs. But Cass quickly dismissed their comments when she spoke to the caller.

"Oh hey Warren."

She walked into the hall so she could chat with her soon to be brother in law in privacy. Alex sat down as Cass walked out the door. He dug into his plate but couldn't eat with every eye in the room on him.

"**What!**"

His brother was seated next to him and was the first to answer.

"My little bro his a crush on the multi-talented."

"I do not!"

His cheeks went red as he said this. Scott decided to stop the interrogation upon seeing the way his brother reacted to the accusation.

* * *

Hallway Phone 

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How's the moving going?"

"That's actually why I called. We've cleared out the old apartment except for your things. We didn't know what you wanted to keep and where you wanted the to keep the stuff that you do."

"Oh, that's all you called about."

"Hmm, I don't think I forgot anything. Did I?"

"No, nothing important."

Cass was silent and could make out Lizzie's voice on the other side of the phone, probably talking to the TV.

"I got it!"

"What?"

"You can pick up all your stuff today if you want to keep any of it at the school."

"Ok. But what about the stuff I want to keep in the city when I visit you guys?"

"Just label the boxes, and put the junk you don't want in a trash bag. There should be some around there somewhere."

"Thanks."

"I don't know about you but I think that the job will go quicker if you bring some of your friends along."

This immediately cheered Cass up and she was ready to leave right then and there. If it weren't for the fact that she was still in her nightclothes.

"I'll do that today."

"Good, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Hey Cass."

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

Then he hung up. Cass smiled at this, it had to be Genie's idea. Pretending to forget her Birthday then hanging up before she had a chance to respond. That was so Genie like. Cass walked back into the kitchen and saw that almost everyone had left. Then Xavier wheeled himself in and looked around. Kurt and Kitty were at the island while Cass sat at the table. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. (Her eyes didn't really light up and change color, it's just a figure of speech.) She got up and walked over to him.

"Professor I…um…have a favor to ask."

"Ask away."

"Well…a lot of my stuff is still in Chicago and I need to pick what I want to keep and what to trash. And where to put the stuff I keep."

"So you would like to go back home for the day."

"Yeah and I was also hoping I could take a couple people with me, to help things move along."

"Sure, just be back before dinner."

"Deal."

Cass already had an idea of who she wanted to take with her and all she needed to do was get the team approved by the professor. But first she was going to get changed.

* * *

Rec Room 

Cass had gotten changed and had her team approved by the professor. She walked into the room and spotted the all the people she wanted to see. Kitty and Kurt were cuddling on the couch. Alex was sitting in a recliner reading a surfing magazine glancing up every once and while.

"Hey guys."

Everyone's attention immediately snapped to the girl who had just spoken.

"Who wants to go to Chicago?"

Kitty jumped up and seemed to be ready to go at that very moment.

"What's the occasion?"

"I need some help moving stuff. Thought that we could make a road trip out of it."

Alex was ecstatic to be going somewhere with Cass and was the first to agree to go. Then eventually Kitty and Kurt decided that there were worse ways to spend the day and choose to take a road trip.

* * *

The Garage 

Cass walked in and was happy to see her whole team waiting for her. Kurt was in the driver's seat and Kitty in the front passenger's. Cass climbed in next to Alex and buckled up. She glared at Kitty and Kurt and sighed.

"Would you mind not fooling around with the driver on the road?"

Kitty's face turned bright red, she turned around and leaned into her seat. Kurt sighed and turned on the ignition.

"To Chicago ve go."

He stepped on the gas and drove out of the garageand past the gates, closing behind them.

It was a good forty minutes before they reached the Chicago limits. Cass had to give directions after that point and they soon reached her old home. She greeted the doorman and walked right in. The others followed noting how expensive everything looked. Cass entered the elevator and waited for her friends to follow. They walked in and the doors closed. Cass hit a button with the number eight on it and the small room moved. The door opened momentarily and showed a long hallway. Cass exited, took a left, and walked a few paces. She turned around to make sure that the others were still there and then continued. They walked a little farther then Cass stopped and took out a key. She unlocked the door and it swung open.

* * *

The Institute 

Xavier was in the main hall when he spotted Warren's car pulling up to the gate.

"So what brings you back here so close to your wedding?"

Today is Cass's birthday

"That would explain her odd behavior."

"We sent her home so we could set up a surprise party here."

* * *

Aprilangel413: I had to cut this chapter down a bit because some people don't like my long chapters. I know that this is still really long but it was originally supposed to have that party in it too. But that's the next chapter. Review please. 


	12. Friends From Afar

Aprilangel413: Hi people he is the next chapter. Thank you all reviewers and keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Cass stood on top of a wheelie chair and looked into her closet's upper shelf. 

"Cass I don't think that'z zuch a gute idea."

"Chill out Kurt, I've done this a million times."

Cass was at the moment trying to get a box down from a high shelf in her closet. Alex was standing to her right waiting for her to hand him the box. Kitty was sitting on the bed with Kurt, who was worried about his friend standing on such a wobbly chair.

"What are you like looking for anyway?"

"A photo album. Something to remember Chicago by."

She pushed aside a small box and started to pull on a much bigger one. It didn't move so she pulled harder. She pulled so hard that her weight became unbalanced and she started to fall. Alex sprung into action and caught Cass in bridal style.

"Um…thanks. I guess that's twice you've saved me."

"Yeah I guess so."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You know you can put me down now."

"Of course."

He placed her down and put the chair back under Cass's desk.

"Maybe we should start with the stuff on the floor?"

"Good idea."

"Cass shouldn't we get some like boxes or something?"

"Yeah they're in the hall."

Kitty walked through the wall and returned a minute later with some folded cardboard boxes.

"Where should I like start?"

* * *

The Institute 

Everyone in the mansion was informed about Cass's birthday and the party. It was to be held in the Rec room and everyone was helping. Scott was filling up balloons with a helium machine as Beast tied ribbons around them. Storm was baking a cake and the boys were hanging up decorations. Jean and Rogue had taken the other girls out shopping for some last minute gifts. Genie and Warren were in the Professor's office talking to him about a favor concerning the party. That left Logan to watch Lizzie, he sat in a recliner in the Rec room as Lizzie watched the T.V.

"Logan why not make yourself useful and help us with these balloons?"

"I'm watching the kid Hank."

"Then where is she?"

Logan looked down at the spot on the floor where Lizzie had been sitting. Needless to say she wasn't there anymore.

"Crap."

Logan got up and started tolook around. When he left the room to go check the kitchen Lizzie crawled out from behind Bobby and a bunch of Jamies. Hank glared at them and sighed.

"I hope you know what your doing."

"We do…"

"Just the best prank in history."

Bobby high fived one of the Jamies and then continued hanging up decorations.

* * *

Alex and Kurt held a couple of boxes as Cass looked around her room. 

"Are you done yet?"

"Give me a minute."

She glanced around the room once more and then pointed to a small box.

"Kitty can you grab that for me."

"Like sure."

She picked up the small black box and then handed it to Cass.

"Now we're done."

"Then letz go."

This was their third and final trip down to the van then they could head home. Cass had basically picked up the rest of her clothes and some souvenirs of her years in Chicago. Cass found it very hard to throw out anything and said that there was a memory behind everything. Later in the week Warren would come by and move the rest of her stuff into the new place. They loaded the boxes into the trunk and climbed into the car.

"Zo Cazz how do ve get out of here."

* * *

Genie and the Professor waited on the driveway for the occupants of the truck before them to get out of the vehicle. The doors opened and a small group climbed out.

Professor, these are Cass's friends from Chicago I told you about

The first one out was a girl about Cass's agewith a long braid down her back.Then came another girl with short black hair, wearing all pink. After her came yet another girl, butshe had brown hair that was just past her shoulders. the next person to climb out of the truck was the driver. A boy, he wastoo tall and well built to be Cass's age and had to be at least 18. The last one out was a boy, he was much smaller then the other guy and had slick black hair. The girl with the braid was the first to speak.

"Hello. We're very happy you invited us to your school to celebrate Cass's birthday."

"It is not a problem, and I'm sure Cassandra will be equally excited to see you all."

"I'mSinead, that's Samantha, and Heather, those two areKevin and Chris."

"It's nice to meet you all. If you could come inside then you'll all be able to settle in."

* * *

Kurt pulled up to the mansion and took the keys out of the ignition. Cass went around to the trunk but Alex leaned against it.

"We can get this stuff later. Ya know after Kurt pulls into the garage."

"Whatever."

Kurt opened the door for his friends and closed it after them. They walked into the Rec Room and looked around, it was very dark and a little creepy. Then the lights flicked on and a lot of people jumped out. The Rec Room was decorated with purple, blue, and green balloons and streamers. And there was a huge banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASS. Then from a corner of the room some very familiar faces caught Cass's eye.

"Oh my God, guys."

Cass ran up to the group and embraced them. Kitty, Kurt, and Alex stoodthere completely dumbfounded. Hank walked over to them and sighed.

"You have missed quite an interesting day."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok the party is in the next chapter and it will be fun. 


	13. The Party

Aprilangel413: Hey sorry for the wait. I had a bunch of other stories that I wanted to start and I just lost track of time. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

The party was quite simple. Cass talked with her old friends and introduced them to her new friends. She received clothes and jewelry from the students at the institute but the best gifts from her friends from Chicago. The three girls chipped in and bought her an I-pod. Then it was the boys turn to give Cass gifts. They handed her an envelope and she opened it. Inside were three pieces of paper. She looked at them at awe.

"Oh my god."

Kevin (the bigger one) crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yep my first contest is July 3."

Cass glared at him.

"So you did it, I never thought you would do it. Kevin, a body builder."

The she took out the other pieces of paper out of the envelope.

"Chris you didn't."

"I did." She got up and hugged him.

Alex walked up to where Cass had put down the envelope and looked in it. There was one ticket to a body building contest and then two tickets to a concert. Alex looked closer at the concert tickets and saw that they were for the Dave Matthews band.

* * *

Xavier sat across the room as Cass opened her presents. Logan walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Chuck we got a problem."

"What is it Logan."

"I…um…can't find the baby."

Just then The Professor spotted one Jamie handing Lizzie over to another Jamie.

"I wouldn't worry about her Logan. She's in good hands."

"What."

"Jamie and Bobby."

"I'll kill im."

"They were just having fun, you should try it sometime."

* * *

Cass waved good-bye as her friends drove away. Alex was standing next to her and watched as she started to walk in.

"I missed them."

"I have to admit they are pretty cool."

"Yeah and they can keep secrets."

"Like what."

"Powers."

"Them too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh please tell me."

"Ok. Sinead can travel through time but only to a blood relative. And Sammy can melt into this silver liquid and then of course turn back into her self. Heather, now she's interesting. She's a very special empath. She can…um… sense love. We call her cupid sometimes."

"What about those guys."

"Kevin and Chris? Well Kevin can increase and decrease the size of his muscles and Chris is like a snake."

"Very cool."

"That reminds me I got to write something down."

"What."

"Heather told me a couple people I should quote 'Totally hook up.' unquote."

"Oh. Am I on that list."

"Maybe."

"And who might I be paired up with."

"Me."

Then Cass walked into the mansion leaving a very stunned and confused Alex sitting on the steps.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hey that's the chapter. Sorry for the wait again, I'll try to update sooner. 


	14. The Wedding

Aprilangel413: The wedding is finally here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Genie paced her dressing room as Cass played with Lizzie. Genie looked amazing in her strapless gown and short veil. It wasn't covering her face now but it would when she walked down the aisle. Cass was also a sight to see in her baby blue maid of honor dress, which had spaghetti straps and a matching rose on the right strap. But Lizzie was the cutest of them all, her dress was also baby blue but it frilled outat her waist and had little flowers embroidered all over. There was a knock at the door and Cass opened it. It was just Ororo followed by the rest of the X-girls.

"Genie you look gorgeous." Declared Ororo.

"What about me?" Came a high-pitched voice.

"You too Lizzie." Ororo said trying not to laugh.

Genie looked to Cass and Cass looked to the group that had gathered in the dressing room.

"Genie says that she's really glad that you guys could come."

"We wouldn't miss this for like the world." Kitty stated.

* * *

Warren paced the room as the professor wheeled himself in.

"Nervous?" Xavier questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" Warren asked.

Beast walked in and put an arm on Warren's shoulder.

"Everybody is nervous on their wedding day. I just ran into Ororo and she said that Genie looks beautiful and is just as anxious as you are." Beast said convincing Warren that everything was ok.

Cass walked in and looked at the three men.

"See you're exactly alike, now get out there." Cass said to Warren. She exited and then turned back around to look into the room.

"By the way, love the tux." Cass said and then ran out of the room.

* * *

Cass being the maid of honor was running around making sure that everything was going as planned. She poked her head into the chapel and looked around.

"Priest, check, Warren looking oh so cute in tux, check, guests check." Cass said to herself.

Then she looked at where the guests were seated. Cass had 'left' the list of 'Cupids' future couples on the kitchen where Kitty easily 'found' it. Logan was next to Ororo, Jean to Scott, Kittyto Kurt, Rogue to Gambit. (Cass had to do a bid of arm bending to get him invited since Rogue refused to ask him herself) And then there were the couples that Kitty had set up, Bobby and Jubes, Rahne and Roberto. But because of Warrens hate for Magneto Cass couldn't get Pietro invited so Tabby was just sitting next to her best bud Amara, who was also dateless. Anyways back to the point, everything looked great.

Cass she started walking back to Genies room when she was pulled into a corner. Cass's purple strip lit up as her eyes changed color. Then she saw it was just Alex and sighed.

"I could have blown your head off." She said a little angry.

"Sorry but I had to see you." Alex said still holding onto Cass's hand.

"About what?" Cass asked not trying at all to get her hand away from Alex's.

"Well I've been thinking…"

"Oh no?" Cass said sarcastically.

"What if you came down to Hawaii with me for the summer?" Alex said with hope in his eyes.

Cass stood dumb founded for a second before she remembered she how to speak.

"But I have to watch Lizzie and move into the new apartment, and I become an official X-Man, and I don't think Genie would like that." Cass said in one breath.

"It's ok, I understand. We've only been dating a few weeks, and you want to take things slow. But our names were on that list together so I thought you might want to." Alex said meaning every word.

"You saw the list!" Cass said shocked.

"Um…yeah. It got blown off the table and I picked it up, Kitty then took it and went right to work." Alex stated.

"I guess I should tell you that Cupid is never wrong." Cass said as she leaned in towards Alex.

"I guess you should." Alex said as his lips met hers.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes and ended only because Genie was calling out for Cass.

"I gotta go." Cass said stepping out of the corner.

"See you after the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Cass said as she turned and sprinted to Genies room.

Cass arrived at Genies room and caught her breath before she opened the door. She entered the room and saw her beautiful big sister looking herself over once more in the mirror and Lizzie was playing on the floor with one of her toys. Genie turned around and immediately started mentally babbling.

_How do I look, is my hair ok, how's Warren doing, how are the guests…_ Genie was then cut off but Cass putting her hands over her ears.

"Genie you're talking gibberish, you need, and I stress this, to calm down." Cass said walking up and putting her hands on Genie's shoulders.

_You're right, I just need to relax. _Genie relayed to Cass as she started to take deep breaths.

"You do that, me and Lizzie got to head out there." Cass said as she picked up Lizzie and left Genie to clam down alone.

Cass placed Lizzie on a bench just outside the chapel with her little basket of flowers as she went back to get Genie. When Cass returned she had a clamed Genie and the music started playing. Before either of them could place Lizzie in the stroller she hopped down from the bench, picked up her basket and started walking down the aisle. There wasn't a single person in the church that wasn't at awe at the sight of Lizzie walking down the aisle sprinkling the flower petals as she went. As soon as Cass got over the shock she followed her little niece's example and started walking. Then out came Genie, everyone stared at her in her beautiful dress, Warren especially. She reached the alter and Warren took her hands in his. Then they both turned to the priest as he started his speech.

"We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely couple in a state of holy matrimony. Warren Worthington III, do you take Genie to be your loftily wedded wife, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do" Warren said looking to Genie as he spoke.

"And do you Genie Bennett, take Warren to be your loftily wedded husband, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

_I do_ Genie projected and mouthed so it seemed like she said it.

Then Cass handed Genie Warren's ring as Warren's best man did the same. (Warren's best man was a friend he went to private school with in NYC)

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You my kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed his bible and Warren and Genie kissed.

When they pulled apart they looked at the other all lovey-dovey as they made their way down the aisle and to the limo that was waiting out front. As they climbed in they waved goodbye to the people that they would see momentarily at the reception.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok that was that wedding. The next chapter is just probably going to wrap things up. 


	15. Babies

Aprilangel413: Hey this is not the last chapter. By the way, five years have passed and everyone now looks like what they did in the professor's vision of the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Cass stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the entry hall. Alex had stopped by for a week and was now leaving. It was hard to believe that they had been dating for five years, especially with the constant traveling his job required. Alex decided to become a pro surfer, and at a competition about a week agohe got an offer from Nike. He had actually come to Xavier's to try and convince her to come with him, but she said no.

She couldn't leave Xavier's now, not with Genie nine months pregnant and Ororo one month along. Ororo and Logan got married about a year after Genie and Warren did. In fact Warren and her sister's wedding seemed to set off a series of weddings. First it was Logan and Ororo, then Scott and Jean, and then Kurt and Kitty. Remy had asked Rogue to marry him several times, (Nine to be exact.) But she kept saying no. She thought the no touching thing would get in the way. And of course there were the new recruits, Bobby and Jubilee were engaged along with Rahne and Roberto and Tabby and Pietro. She knew Alex wanted to ask her (Genie had told her a while back) but the long distance thing was really putting a strain on the relationship.

That's why he asked her to come with him, Nike was taking him on a world surfing tour where he would compete against the best. But she couldn't go she was in collage now. She was going to be a doctor, and once she graduated she planned one helping Dr. McCoy out with all the other students. Life was perfect. Warren, Genie, and Lizzie had moved in after they found out Genie was pregnant and planned on making their stay permanent. Lizzie still doesn't have any powers but that doesn't stop Logan from teaching her to fight, someday she'll beat him and he'll regret showing her the ways of battle.

Then Genie was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a very familiar voice popped into her head.

_Go talk to him_

"Aren't you on bed rest?" Cass asked as she turned around to face Genie.

_At least say good-bye _

"I'll go down there if you go back to your room."Cass said crossing her arms over her chest.

_Deal _

Cass watched as Genie started to leave, then she went down the steps and walked up to Alex.

"Hey." He said as she got closer to him.

"Hi, I just wanted to wish you good luck with the tour." She said trying to look as unemotional as possible.

"Listen Cass, I'm just going into the city and spending the night at a hotel with the rest of the guys on the tour. My plane doesn't leave till 10, if you change your just don't hesitate to come to the hotel or airport." He said handing her the address of the hotel and his fight number.

"I can't go with you, I've got school, and Genie's do any day now, and with Ororo pregnant someone gotta cook who won't kill everybody." Cass said now emotional.

"Ok, well when all that's over give me a call." Alex picked up his bags and walked out to Scott's car.

Cass sighed and turned away from the door and went into the kitchen. There she started cooking up a storm while all Ororo could do was watch as the young women prepared dinner.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and Alex was still sending three E-Mails a day to Cass. She would E-mail back and was starting believe Alex when he said that he wasn't choosing his career over her, he was just trying to make a career. She eventually started sending longer and more detailed E-Mails and it was just like old times when he lived in Hawaii with the Masters.

Cass was happy and she showed it, her grades went up, her patience became longer, and was all around a more cheerful person. Hank had even started giving her a bit of responsibility around the med-bay. Even though it was only her second year of collage. She would fix scrapes and cuts and every once and while he would let her help him in his experiments.

But Cass was once again snapped out of her thoughts by someone putting their hand on her shoulder. But this time it was big, blue, and fuzzy.

"Hi, Dr. McCoy. What's up?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you've ever seen an ultra sound before." He said as he started walking, and Cass followed.

"Just a couple snap shots from Erin and Genie's pregnancies, why?" She said as she caught up to him.

"I thought that you might like to be a consult for Ororo's ultra sound this after noon. You could use the experience." He said making a turn into the elevator.

"Sure, when is it?" Cass asked as she stepped into the elevator.

"Five minutes." Dr. McCoy said as the door closed and the elevator started to move.

"Now?"

"Yes, it slipped my mind at breakfast this morning and then you were at school." He stated as the doors opened to reveal one of the bi-levels that had been officially named the boo boo floor by Lizzie.

They walked down the hall until they reached Dr. McCoy's office. There he slipped on his white coat and picked up a clipboard. Then he handed it to Cass.

"Could you right down our finds of the check up? My writing is chicken scratch on a clipboard, and I'd like to be able to read this tomorrow." Cass nodded and then followed Hank out of the room and down a couple more halls.

They waited outside of an examining room for a couple minutes before Ororo showed up practically dragging Logan behind her.

"Sorry we're late, Logan decided to make the danger session go an extra fifteen minutes." Ororo said as they arrived at the door.

"It's quite fine. I know that you are both busy. This will only take a couple minutes." Dr. McCoy said as he opened the door to the large room. (I know examination rooms are usually small but remember Ororo's claustrophobic)

The four walked in and Ororo hopped on to the padded table. Logan stood in the corner and watched as Hank asked her a couple questions and Cass scribbled things down on to the clipboard. Then Hank listened to her heart and took her blood pressure.

"Ororo you are perfectly healthy women, now let's take a look at that baby of yours." Hank smiled as he walked over to a corner of the room and pulled out a cart with a screen and a keypad on it.

"If you could roll up your shirt a bit." Hank asked Ororo as he pulled out a tube of gel.

He squeezed the tube and the gel fell to Ororo's stomach. He unhooked the hand thing from the cart and Cass turned off the lights. Then he flicked a switch on the cart and put the hand thing to Ororo's stomach. He hit a few buttons on the monitor and soon a mess of static flooded on to the screen.He moved the hand thing around a bit and then stopped.

"Anyone who wants to look at this should come closer." Hank said as he glanced at Logan and Cass.

They both stepped forward. Hank moved the hand thing around a bit more then stopped again.

"Cass, in your best opinion what does that look like." Hank asked as he made a white square appear on the screen to frame what he was pointing at.

"Hmmm…" Cass thought for a moment longer. "I don't know." She admitted

"That's ok. It's better to not know and ask then to not know and pretend you do." Hank smiled and made the square disappear.

Then he turned to Logan and Ororo. "And I'm happy to say that you two are the proud parents of twins."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Twins, two babies." Hank said smiling

"Twins." Said Ororo now in la la land.

"Yes, would you like to tell Charles or should I?" Hank said as he turned the lights back on.

"No, we should tell everyone." Ororo said as Hank handed her a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

Ororo rolled her shirt down and then her and Logan left. Cass and Beast went back to his office to update Ororo's file.

"Wow twins, I can't believe it." Cass said as she looked over Ororo's chart.

"Actually Ororo's age increases the change for a mutable birth, it was something that must not be over looked." He said as he opened his file cabinet.

Cass looked over his shoulder into the drawer.

"By any chance could I take a quick look and Genie's file?" Cass asked putting on her best pouting face.

"No, you're her family. But once you graduate you'll have unlimited access to all my files." He said closing the cabinet and locking it.

"Fine I can wait till she has the kid." Cass said as she got up and left, she had a bit of reading to catch up on anyway.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok 1 last chapter to go. Don't for get to review. 


	16. The End

Aprilangel413: Ok this is the last chapter. I know it's sad but it must be done.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Three Days Later

Genie had gone into labor about two hours ago. Jean and the professor were trying to protect Cass and Lizzie from Genie's mental screams. And this only proved Hank's theory, when a female mutant goes into labor she loses about 50 to 75 control of her powers. This was not a good thing considering how powerful Genie was.

"What's going on in there?" Lizzie asked Jean.

Jean was busy concentrating so Cass answered the young girl's question.

"Aunt Genie is having her baby." Cass said looking down at the 7 year old.

"I know that but this is taking soo long." Lizzie whined.

Cass smirked. A seven year old could only be expected to stay interested in something she new almost nothing about for so long.

"How about you go up stairs and see who's home, I'll call you back down after the baby's born."

"Ok." Lizzie said then hopped off her seat and dragged Jean to the elevator, wanting her help to find everyone.

Once they were gone Cass turned to Xavier.

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she sat next to him in one of the seats.

"If she does not deliver the baby soon I will need the assistance of Cerebro." Xavier said with his hands on his temples.

"If it would help me and Lizzie could go for a drive, maybe get out of her range." Cass suggested.

"No I wouldn't want you to miss the birth of your new niece or nephew."

"If you insist." Cass said as she began to pace again.

* * *

Lizzie and Jean stepped off the elevator and started walking. Lizzie went on and on about how happy she was to finally get a cousin and Jean listened. Then they wandered into the kitchen and found Ororo.

"Didn't Dr. McCoy tell you to take it easy with the cooking?" Jean asked as she led Lizzie to the table.

"I'm making an ice cream Sunday. I don't think that qualifies as cooking." Ororo said as she put her third scoop of ice cream into the bowl.

"Can I have some?" Lizzie asked as she walked over to the island to look at the Sunday.

"Sure, just get yourself a bowl." Ororo smiled as she picked up the whipped cream in one hand and the chocolate syrup in the other.

Jean got herself a bowl and joined in the party. The three of them spent the next thirty minutes making and eating their frozen concoctions. Then Ororo glanced up at the clock.

"Jean didn't you take over my classes?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Jean said as she put the last bit of melted ice cream into her mouth.

"Because I've got a class in three minutes." Ororo said pointing to the clock.

"Crud." Jean said as she jumped up from her seat and sprinted out of the room.

"Stay with Ororo till I'm back." She yelled from down the hall.

Lizzie looked to Ororo and Ororo looked to Lizzie.

"You wanna color?" the young girl asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Ororo said as Lizzie grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the door.

Ororo followed Lizzie up the stairs and into her room. Because she technically wasn't a student of the institute her room was on the same floor as the teachers. Lizzie ran into her room and was out in a matter of seconds with three coloring books and a large box of crayons. They then went into Ororo and Logan's room. It was actually her room first, Logan just moved his stuff into it when they got married. Ororo lay on the bed while Lizzie took the floor. Ororo opened the crayon box and looked at the Crayons.

"Lizzie." She said.

"Yes Miss Monroe."

"Why are all the Crayons broken?" She asked handing the girl the box.

"Oh I was coloring with Mr. Logan a couple days ago, he presses too hard. He promised me a new set for my birthday." Lizzie said as she took out half of the orange Crayon.

Ororo sighed and picked out a nice pink shaded Crayon when a flash of light appeared followed by Cass. She had bothher eyes closed and then opened one of them.

"Cool it worked." Then she looked down at Lizzie.

"Come on, Genie's having the baby." Cass said as she grabbed Lizzie's hand and another flash of light appeared, and then they were gone.

Lizzie opened her eyes to find her self in one of the lower levels. Then she turned to Cass.

"Hey you did it." She said cheerfully, as Cass opened her eyes.

Low and behold there was Xavierwaiting right outside Genie's room. That's when a buzzing made itself known in her ear.

"What's that noise?" Lizzie asked.

"It's the best the professor can do with out Jean." Cass said as she walked over to where thetelepath was seated.

"Is the baby here yet?" Lizzie asked, again not being very patient.

Then a sound barrier breaking cry sounded as if on queue. Xaviersighed in relief as Cass turned to look at Lizzie.

"Does that answer your question?" She smiled.

It was a few more minutes before Warren exited the room. He wore surgical scrubs and a smile on his face. In his arms he carried a small bundle wrapped in blue blankets.

"It's a boy." Warren smiled as he rocked his new son in his arms.

"How's Genie doing?" Cass asked as she looked at her new nephew.

"She's resting." Warren said still smiling.

"What's his name?" Lizzie asked as she stood up on one of the chairs to get a better view of the new baby.

"His name's David." Warren said with much pride.

Then Hank made an appearance.

"Warren, I think the new mother and son need sometime together." He said, and then Warren reluctantly handed David over to the blue doctor.

"He's perfect Warren." Cass said as she patted his back. "I gotta call Alex." She said as she ran off to the nearest phone.

Lizzie stood on the chair looking at Warren.

"I think his cute." She smiled.

"So do I." Warren smiled at the little girl whom he had come to love like a daughter.

* * *

Lizzie poked her head inside the kitchen and looked around. After the bus had dropped her off at the front gates she had gone all the way around to the back to check if the coast was clear. She tip toed through the kitchen and made it to the stairs before anyone saw her.

"Hey Lizzie what cha do'in?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She said then rushed down the hall to the rec room.

Scott didn't need to have to be a mind reader to know that something was up. He found Cass in her room chatting with Alex over the phone.

"Hold on Alex, your brother's here." She said as she put her hand over the part of the phone you speak into.

"What is it Scott?" She said looking up at him.

"Lizzie just got back from school and is acting a bit strange." He stated.

She took her hand off the phone. "I'll call you back, bye." Then she hung up.

"I check it out." She said as she got off her bed and left her room

She found Lizzie still in the rec room watching a movie. But she didn't look very interested in it.

"What up Lizzie." Cass asked as she sat down.

"I just had a bad day." She said turned so Cass couldn't see her face.

"What happened?" Cass asked in a very motherly voice.

"I got an assignment back today and I got a 69 on it. That's barely passing." She said glumly.

"Can I see it?" Cass asked remembering all too well her math test from 5 years ago.

"Sure." Lizzie said as she bent over the side on the couch and pulled her folder out of her backpack.

She opened the folder and handed Cass a piece of paper. On the top it read POLITCAL ISSUES ESSAY. Then it was a checklist of requirements for the project. According to the check list the only things that Lizzie had done right was the length of the essay, spelling and grammar, and her presentation to the class.

"Lizzie what happened?" Cass asked not realizing how disappointed she sounded.

"I don't know, I picked a topic no one else did and I did a lot of research." Lizzie sounded like she was about to cry.

"Can I see the essay?" Cass asked trying to clam Lizzie down.

"Here." Lizzie said as she opened the folder and handed Cass a two-page report.

As Cass read the report she glanced at the checklist. Lizzie had done everything the teacher had told her to do. Cass sighed and looked over to Lizzie.

"Could I borrow this for a while?"

"Whatever." Lizzie said as she turned back to the movie.

Cass took the papers and ported to the professor's office.

"Sorry for not knocking but I think you should see this." Cass said as she handed the paper to Xavier.

He read it over and then placed it on his desk.

"Quite astonishing, and to think she did this all by her self."

"And she had to read it out loud to the class." Cass added.

"If you could go out to thegazebo I will get a hold of everyone." He said in his famous clam and collected voice.

"Thanks." Cass said as she disappeared into a flash of light.

She reappeared on the gazebo. Remy was already there flipping a diamond ring through his fingers.

"Good you're here already." Cass said as she looked at the ring again.

"Why what we be do'in?" The Cajun asked.

"Xavier wants to tell everyone something." She said as she walked up to him.

"You should put that away, everyone's gonna get here soon." Cass said pointing at the ring.

"You be right, Remy save dis foh later." Remy managed a smirk as he put the ring back in its case.

The members of the X-Men seem to arrive just after that moment. Xavier wheeled himself to the front of the crowd and looked at his team.

"Lizzie wrote a paper for school that I think we should all here. All she had to do was pick a political topic and write about it. She choose mutants. She fulfilled every requirement and did a great presentation. She received a 69. Then he picked up the report and started reading.

"Many people think that mutants are bad and dangerous, but that is only half true. Mutants are just as different as people, they can be good or bad, or even somewhere in between. I know this because I've lived with mutants my whole life. Both my parents were mutants and they sacrificed their lives to make sure I lived a normal human life.

Then I lived with my two aunts who were also mutants, they are the nicest people I know. They my aunt Genie married another mutant named Angel, if you looked back into the papers you'll see that he used his powers to help people. And for the past five years I've lived with them and the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. I am not a mutant but they all welcome me with open arms.

They have never once hurt me with their powers though they do use them regularly. They are just normal people with special gifts, that is all. They have become my family and I will always think of them that way. They put their lives on the line everyday to protect fellow mutants and other humans from danger. Even if the humans hate them.

Sure there are some bad guys out there but from what I can tell there are a lot more good guys. And lets face it mutants are the next step of human evolution, we can't deny it, or pretend it isn't happening. Because it is happening. So please listen to me, when you hear about all the things that the bad mutants are doing just remember that there are good mutants too." Xavier looked up at his team, they were all shocked to say the least.

"The rest is just some memories of fun times she's had here with us." He smiled reading about they time Bobby went sledding with her in July.

"Vow." Kurt said standing next to Kitty.

"And she got a 69 on that?" Piotr asked.

"That's just not rahte." Rogue drawled.

"But it's ok." Everyone turned to see Lizzie standing at the back of the crowd.

"I talked to my teacher, and she said that if she gave me the grade that I deserved then the school board wouldn't leave her alone. She said she would give me some extra credit stuff to make up for it." Lizzie said as everyone looked at her.

"So what do you think, any good?" She asked as Xavier handed her, her paper.

**_The End

* * *

_**

Aprilangel413: Just a note Kelly is now head of the school board, that's why they would bother Lizzie's teacher to no end. And if everyone could review that would be great because this is the last chapter, and I don't think I'm making a sequel.


End file.
